The Other Side
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: Germania squinted trying to see through the bright light. Faint laughter in the distance catching his attention Germania ignored caution and walked into the light. A series of One-Shots and interrelated stories.
1. Welcome Germania

_The Other Side_

**This isn't suppose be accurate or even make sense. The Field where the ancient nations are children and them being children was an idea I used from the story _Marukaite Chikyuu _By FrUk27. This story is really cool, I suggest you all read it. Anyway I hope you like this (short) one-shot. Possibly this will be a series of one-shots revolving around the ancients (OCs). **

**Edited 5/1/13**

* * *

><p>Germania squinted trying to see through the bright light. Faint laughter in the distance catching his attention, Germania ignored caution and walked into the light. Stepping into a large green field scattered with flowers of every color Germania stared in shock at the children running around the field;<p>

"Germania!" A brunette yelled racing towards him. Eyes widening, Germania tried to dodge the taller boy; however, he was too slow.

"Umph!" Germania grunted, realizing his voice was much too high.

The boy straddling him grinned impishly. "I forgot how cute you were."

"Wha..?" Germania started, but before could finish two soft lips dusted across his. Suddenly, the grinning boy jumped off him. Rage quickly filling him, Germania jumped to his feet and shot after the other boy.

Two girls sitting quietly in one corner of the field making chains of flowers watched the scene unfold, leaning in close to blue eyed girl of the pair, the other whispers, "No wonder you thought he was a girl, Gaul."

Her friend smiled slightly. "Indeed."

Another girl walked over to them her face nervous. "Should we stop them?" She asked.

Gaul waved a hand. "Don't worry Greece. If comes to the point we actually have to send someone to stop them we'll send in Britannia." The blue eyed girl said; then giving the girl beside her a sly look, she continued, "After all she should know how to calm a barbarian; she is one after all."

Britannia growled. "I'll show you a barbarian.." Reaching out the girl yanked on Gaul's hair, causing the other to shriek in protest.

"You little-" Gaul snarled as she scratched at Britannia's face. Ancient Greece sighed and walked away from the warring pair. Looking around the field in a bored way, she thought maybe now would be a good time to take a nap...

Some yards away, a panting Germania collapsed onto the soft grass. "Aw...tired all ready?" Rome pouts, coming to stand next to Germania and poke him in the side with his foot.

Grumbling, Germania swatted at the foot. Eventually looking up at his rival, he questioned "What is this place? Why are we so young?"

Taking a seat beside his smaller friend, Rome smiled. "Well...I suppose you'd call this place the after life," he quickly corrected himself "For nations at least." He pauses, head tilting contemplatively. "Why were so young..." Shrugging at him, Rome said "I've never been too sure. You might have better luck asking Greece that question."

Pushing himself up, Germania said "I will."

"Nooo!" The other boy whined tugging his friend back down. At the irritated look the blond gave him Rome mumbled, "Not yet at least...you just got here.."

Germania sighed. "Fine."

Rome smiled brilliantly, pulling the boy flush against him. The pair were quiet for a short while happy to just watch the fields occupants mill around. "Is everyone here?" Inquires after recognizing nearly every face.

Rome shook his head. "Mostly...but I've heard from Scandinavia that China's still going strong; he even has several little brothers and sisters he's raising."

Germania swallowed thickly. "Do...do you think we'll see our charges again?"

Rome rolled his eyes at his friend. "You know it's okay to call them your kids or brothers or something other charges, you know." He chides.

Germania hesitated for a moment, "..I know.."

Nodding his head, Rome said "I think we'll see them again. We just have to be patient. After all nations simply don't last forever."

"Then I hope we don't see them _too _soon." Germania murmured.

Rome laughed at his friend, "You are too funny!" Standing up, Rome caused Germania to tumble without his support. While Germania scowled at him Rome offered his hand. "Come on Germania, let's play!"

"We aren't friends." Germania stated.

Rome's eyes glazed over for a moment. "Not while we were living...but here..." The taller boy's lips curled into a soft smiled "We can all be friends."

Germania started up at the Roman for several seconds before blushing. "I-I your right..."

Rome gave a boisterous laugh. "Of course I am!"

Taking the hand and allowing himself to be pulled up, Germania jabbed a finger at Rome's cheek. "Shut up. This is the first time and last time you'll ever be right."

Wearing a pleased smile Rome said "Whatever you say, Germania."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you thought it was cute. If you think it's stupid that's nice too, actually if you do I'd like it if you told me why and gave suggestions to make this story and my other stories better. Please review.<strong>


	2. Not Allowed to Give Up

_Not Allowed to Give up  
><em>

**Germania tells Prussia it isn't time for him to come to the other side.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Prussia felt the warm light tug at him, calling him, he wanted to step into it and see if it was as wonderful as it looked. He could hear a voice calling for him from behind, but he ignored it. After all he wasn't a <em>real<em> nation anymore. His time was up, just like those before him.

Just as Prussia was going to step into the light a small figure dash out yelling loudly "No!"

Prussia gaped at the young boy. He looked like..."Vati?" Prussia asked in wonder.

The small boy pushed him farther from the light, slowly the boy began to grow. Older but not as old as he remember Germania to be . He stared up at Prussia. "No...you-you can't! I won't allow it! Your not allowed to give up!" The boy cried.

Prussia took a tiny step back the small Germania stumbling into him once again a bit older. "Where is my strong son? My son who doesn't go down without a fight? Are you going to give up this easily? Leave your brother behind?" Germania asked.

Something similar to shame burned in Prussia's chest. "Vati...I'm not even a nation anymore..."

The boy who looked more like a teenager beat his fists against him "So! You can represent part of your brother's land! You can't come here yet your still so very young.."

"Uh..Vati your younger than me..." Prussia pointed out.

Growling Germania shoved and followed after him now looking almost as old as Prussia remembered him to be. "Am I still too young to be taken seriously?" Germania asked him arms crossed.

Shrinking back from his father Prussia murmured "No..."

Germania's face softened. Reaching out to brushed his fingers against Prussia's cheek. "You've done well for yourself and your brother. I'm so very proud, but to give up now...just as things are getting hard is not the way to go. Return to Germany, son, do what it takes to stay as far away from here as possible.

His red eyes glistening with tears Prussia nodded his head. "Alright, vati."

Giving his son one last smile Germania turned away from his son approaching the light. Prussia watched in awe as his father's shape became smaller and smaller, but just as he was to step into the light he turned back to Prussia. Waving his hand he yelled. "Good bye Gilbert! Don't ever forget I love you and your brother!" With a smile his father ran into the light vanishing.

xxxxx

"Bruder...Bruder! Gilbert..please wake up.." Germany begged shaking his still brother. Just as the blond nation was going to give up his brother's eyes snapped open and was gasping for air.

Gathering his slight brother in his arms Germany hugged him closely "Gilbert.."

"Hey..hey...West 's alright...Vati told me it wasn't time.." His brother whispered weakly patting his shoulder. But before he could ask his brother a question Prussia was out cold again, but this time breathing.

When Gilbert woke again he kept his mouth firmly shut about his comment made about vati.

xxxxx

"How sweet. Your a very good father Germania!" Rome giggled hugging his less than compliant friend.

"Sh-shut up!" Germania snapped, his face a bright red.

Britannia who had been listening to Germania's tale asked "Did your boy look well? I remember him, he was the little rascal, wasn't he?"

Finally freeing himself from the Roman's arms Germania nodded. "Yes the one who enjoyed to reek havoc."

Her face a soft smile Britannia said "I wish I could check up on my boys. Though I doubt England remembers me...he was just a babe, barely walking."

"Maybe you will, you taught your boys magic after all. They might figure they could summon you one of these day." Gaul said smoothing out her skirt as she stood up.

Britannia's face became a soft shade of pink. "Do you think they'd even miss me enough to try?"

"Of course, silly. You _were_ their mummy after all." Gaul said smiling at her friend.

"What about you Gaul wouldn't you like to see your boy?" Germania asked.

The girl's smile faltered "I'd love to see _mon_ _ange..._" sighing the girl finished. "But I probably won't until he comes through the light himself."

"If I see my boys I'll ask about France for you." Britannia said.

Tears springing to hers eyes Gaul asked "You'd really do that for me?" At Britannia's affirmative nod, the taller blond leaped on her friend crying "Oh! You are so sweet Britannia!"

"Won't you ask about our children as well?" Rome begged staring at the blushing girl held in Gaul's arms.

Pushing Gaul away from her, Britannia agreed "I will."

Silently the ancient nations hoped to learn that their children were and are doing well.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Any of your ideas on what you'd like to see happen would be welcome and appreciated, so please, please review.<br>**


	3. Summoning The Long Gone

_Summoning The Long Gone_

**England's brother's have him summon their long dead mother. Britannia is an OC, but I hope you like the One-Shot.**

* * *

><p>"Back off you bloody wankers!" England yelled at his brothers who crowded around him as he drew the summoning circle. When they refused to listen England screamed at them "Do you want me to mess up? Would you rather me accidentally summon Russia again?"<p>

With a bit of grumbling England's older brothers took several steps away from their younger brother. Glancing away from his work England asked "Why do you want me to do it anyway? You can all use magic just fine."

"Yer the best outta all a us." Scotland murmured.

Flushing under the unusual comment England whispered "Oh." Several minutes later England flapped open one of his books and began to mutter Latin under his breath.

A strong breeze flowing through the dank basement followed by a bright flash of light. Taking a step back England tripped on his brother's foot falling to the ground. As their eyes returned to normal the four nations saw a blond woman seated in the middle of England's summoning circle.

"Mother!" Wales cried stepping over his brother to go hug the woman.

The woman's emerald eyes filled with tears as she took Wales into her arms. "My little boy...my sons...I've missed you so.." The woman whispered holding Wales close as her two redheaded son came and joined in the hug.

England watched in confusion as his brothers hugged the woman. He didn't understand why they called her mother. He didn't remember having a mother, but he supposed that he and his brothers had at one time or another had a motherly figure in their lives.

Finally releasing her sons Britannia peaked around them to see the young man sprawled out on the room's dark floor. Her eyes brightening she asked "Is this my little England?"

"Yeah." Scotland answered his tone sulky.

Smiling at her baby, Britannia opened her arms to the young man. When he only stared at her with familiar confused green eyes Britannia questioned "Do you remember me my son?"

Shrinking under his brothers irritated stares England managed to stammer "N-no. Sh-should I?"

dropping her arms back into her lap Britannia sighed. "No, I suppose not. You were little more than a babe at the time."

"At what time?" England asked.

"When I died." Britannia said her eyes a faraway forest green.

Turning to look at his older brothers he asked "Who is she?"

"Our mother, ya idiot." Ireland snapped.

England flinched. "Like I would know you git! I only remember you horrid bunch from when I was young!"

Her eyes shimmering sadly Britannia begged "Please...my sons don't fight...not now..."

The eldest three giving her guilty eyes they nodded their heads obeying her silently, while her little England continued to watch them all in puzzlement.

Opening her arms again Britania asked "Won't you come and tell me about your nations?"

Eagerly her eldest sons came to sit beside her while her youngest stayed where he was not looking comfortable with the situation. "England. My little son won't you let mother hold you?"

"If y-you want." England stuttered scooting towards her.

Once her smallest son was in her reach Britannia hugged him tightly burying her face in his messy locks.

xxxxx

Petting her half asleep son's hair Britannia murmured "You've all done very well for yourselves."

"Some of us better than others.." England yawned.

Scotland gently reached over to cuff his younger brother's head but was swatted away by his mother's hand. "You've all done _equally_ well." Britannia chided.

As she continued to comb through her son's hair Britannia stared at her sons in a loving way. She felt only pride for their accomplishments and sorrow for the pain they had faced in her absence. Just as she was to run her fingers through her son's blond hair once more she realized she felt nothing.

"Mother?" Ireland breathed staring at his mother's fading form in shock.

Suddenly England fell through his mother's lap falling on hard concrete. At his small cry, Wales pulled England up and began to check the forming bump on his head.

"Oh dear...It seems I must go back now...goodbye boys. Mummy loves you." Britannia said with a sad smile.

"No!" England wailed reaching out for his mother only to go straight threw her. "I only began to get to know you!"

"My darling child I'm sure you'll be able to summon me again soon."

England continued to cry watching as his mother faded away. Once she was gone the brothers gazed at the spot their mother had just been. At England's hiccuping Scotland reached out pulling his smaller brother into his arms and let his other two brothers cling to him as they mourned once again for their mother.

xxxxx

"Britannia!" Gaul yelled. Racing towards her friend. Taking the other girls hands she questioned "Where'd you go?"

Tears brimming in her eyes, Britannia opened her mouth to tell Gaul, bu a sob escaped her instead. Taking her smaller friend in gentle arms Gaul held her until Britannia had once again gained her composure. Letting Britannia wipe away the residue of her tears Gaul prodded "Where were you?"

Giving a shaky smile Britannia said in a wavering voice "With my sons."

Her eyes turning soft Gaul whispered "It must have been wonderful."

Nodding her head Britannia laughed"It was. Gaul they have all done so well. At one time my little England even was the nation where the sun never set!"

Grinning at her friend Gaul said "That does sound like quite the accomplishment. Though I wonder where he learned how to become so powerful...certainly not from _you.._"

Her face turning a crimson red Britannia yelled "Take that back!"

Dashing away from her friend's fist Gaul giggled "Nope! Not even if you paid me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, <em>any<em> feedback would be nice even if it's just to say you like the story. This is the third chapter and not a single review, it's kind of disheartening.  
><strong>


	4. A Visit from Ancient Rome

_A Visit from Ancient Rome_

**Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry this story is so short. I promise the next one will be over a thousand words. Summary: Ancient Rome figures out how to visit Italy.**

* * *

><p>Germania twirled a flower between his fingers as he waited for his oddly quiet friend to say something.<p>

"I want to see them." Rome said

Glancing at the brunette beside him Germania made a questioning noise.

"Especially Italy, he was so cute..." Rome trailed off a smile gracing his features.

"What about the older one? Romano?" Germania asked.

"I-I don't know...he was always upset with me..." Rome muttered.

"Wasn't he always mad? I'm going to guess he still is even now." Germania commented, dropping the flower he had been toying with at a loud squeal from across the field. Watching impassively Germania said "Gaul and Britannia are at it again, don't they ever take a break?"

Making a small humphing noise Rome placed his head in his hands "No. Again, I want to see them."

Picking a new flower Germania questioned "Have you ever tried to?"

Rome hesitated. "No..."

Sending his friend an irritated glare Germania scowled "Then why don't you try to?"

"Because...because you can't!" Rome huffed, jabbing his elbow into Germania's side.

Staring darkly at the slightly large boy Germania gritted "How do you know?"

Rome opened his mouth then closed it with a sharp click.

A smug smirk crossing his features Germania gloated "See?"

Standing up Rome crossed his arms and huffed "What do _you_ suggest I do?"

Germania stared at Rome "Why would_ I_ know?"

Glowering down at the blond boy, Rome growled "You've actually _left_ and seen Prussia."

Germania was quiet as he tried to think of how to explain what happened. "I-I _felt_ him and then...the light appeared. I went into it, you saw me go in, and then I saw Prussia."

"So all I have to do is sense Italy's presence?" Rome asked.

"...In theory..." Germania answered.

Grinning Rome nodded his head. "Okay! Here I go!" Rome exclaimed closing his eyes.

First Ancient Rome tried to remember what his little Italy's land was like, at first he got a vague image that quickly turned into a more solid picture. Then he tried to remember what the small nation's presence had been like. It wasn't hard, he easily remember the light and bubbly atmosphere that had surrounded the boy. Rome almost believe he could here his little Italy's voice but it was different instead of the high, clear, pitch of a child's it was the deeper one of a man.

"AH!" Italy cried as a man dressed in outdated armor materialized in front of him.

"Huh?" Rome blinked turning around to see a young, brunette man cowering behind him. Suddenly his face lit up. "Italy!" he yelled happily tackling the younger nation.

Italy stared in shock at the man on top of him. "Grandpa...Grandpa Rome?" he asked.

Getting off his grandson Rome smiled "Yep! I've come for a visit!"

Italy's eyes lit up. "Really? You can do that?" He shouted.

Grinning Rome said "I wouldn't be here if I couldn't, would I?"

"Nope!" Italy agreed. Taking a hold of his grandfather's hand he led the larger man through his home "There's so much I want to tell you Grandpa Rome..."

The pair talked into the early morning, just as the sun began to peak over the horizon ancient Rome began to feel an odd tugging sensation. Looking at his hands Rome realized they were glowing. Giving his grandson one last smile he said "Tell your brother I'll be visiting him when I can alright Italy?"

Italy could only nod his head as he watched his grandfather's form shrink and become enveloped in light. Shielding his eyes as the light became to bright to stare into, causing Italy to miss seeing his grandfather disappeared from the room. Rubbing his eyes once the light disappeared, Italy whispered "Ve...I hope Romano won't be mad when I tell him about grandpa..."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please review, thank you for reading.<br>**


	5. Summoning Accident

_Summoning Accident: Part I_

**Okay, so I want to split this story into two parts possibly three, I hope you don't mind.**

* * *

><p>Carefully England circled the open floor of his basement, drawing a rounding line as he went. Coming back to his starting point England stood up.<p>

England stretched his arms over his head. "That should do it." England murmured to himself a small smile playing on his lips.

He wanted to see his mother again. It had been a little over a year since England had met his mother for the first time (at least in his memory) and his older brothers were due for a their monthly visit.

An idea had occurred to him just a few days earlier while taking the time to relax and have a cup of tea, maybe...if his brothers preformed the spell with him their mother would be able to stay longer than a few hours. It was just an idea and he wasn't sure it would work, but he saw no harm in trying.

Suddenly a loud bang and crash vibrated through the house. Wincing, England feared the condition of his front door as he hurried up the basement steps. Walking into the hall England wasn't surprised to hear his brothers arguing amongst themselves. Making sure that they didn't notice him, England sneaked past them and checked on his front door. He was glad to find that it had just been knocked off its hinges and not turned into firewood.

"Oi! England! When did ya show up?" Scotland yelled seeing his brother standing beside his broken door. "Ireland broke it." Scotland accused, not wanting to be the one England would yell at.

"Hey!" Ireland cried, unhappy to be the one receiving the blame for the door.

"Hm?" England hummed, looking up from the door at his brothers with wide eyes. With a wave of his hand England said "What? Oh, no harm done, the door was just knocked off its hinges. It won't be too much trouble to fix."

England's older brothers stared at him.

"What!" England snapped.

Wales reached out placing his hand on his slightly shorter brother's forehead. "You aren't sick are you?" He asked.

"No!" England growled, yanking Wales hand off his face.

Crossing his arms, Scotland asked "Then what's wrong with ya?"

"Wrong?" England spluttered. "Nothing! Nothing is wrong!" England denied.

"Really? Then why aren't ye yelling at us for the door?" Ireland questioned.

England opened his mouth then quickly closed it, a red flush rising to his cheeks. "It's not a big deal I can fix easily enough."

England's three brothers crowded closer around him their stances threatening.

"Nothing is never not a big deal." Wales said.

Fighting the urge to run England snarled "Fine! I was just trying to be nice so you'd do me a favor!"

Scotland raised a thick eyebrow. "Oh? What kind of favor, brat?" He purred.

England bristled, but bit his tongue to keep from insulting his eldest brother. Taking a deep breath England mumbled "I-I wanted you to help me...summon...mother."

The three nations were shocked into silence.

When his brothers weren't quick to reply England stammered "Y-You don't ha-have to help if-f you don't want-t to..."

"No! That's not it...why do you need our help? You did it on your own before..." Wales trailed off.

England's eyes gained a hopeful glint. "Well...I-I thought maybe...if we did it together we'd be able to summon mum for a longer time...maybe even for a couple days.." England explained.

Scotland let a fain smile ghost over his lips. "Not a bad idea, brat." He complimented reaching out to give his brother's hair a kind tousle.

England graced his brothers with a timid smile. "I have the circle set up already, if you'd like to do it now..." he offered.

Ireland nodded. "Good. Let's go then, no reason to waste time."

England gave his brother a grin before speeding to the basement. Giving the summoning circle its final touches, England came to stand around the circle with his brothers.

Raising his hands, he asked "Are you all ready?" England's question was met with grunts of approval.

Taking a deep breath England let a smile twitch on his lips. "On the count of three alright? One, two, three!"

Together the four brothers began to chant. The strong breeze came through the basement, but just before the flash of light was to come England heard wales stumble over his words. England wanted to scream at his brother for messing up, but knew if he did the chances of seeing their mother again would be zero. England held his breath as he finished chanting hoping that nothing would go wrong and the bright light would still engulf the room.

Several seconds passed by and nothing happened. England saw Scotland open his mouth to say something, but a sudden quake shook the ground causing them all to tumble to the ground. While the room continued to shake a crack formed in the middle of the circle, slowly a light began to flood out of it. Once the light had filled the whole room one last thundering quake rattled the room.

Once England opened his eyes again he stared at the middle of the summoning circle in shock, he could see his mother...but who were the other people?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, how does it sound so far? Thanks for reading and please review, anything you have to say would be great.<br>**


	6. Meeting Vati

_Meeting Vati_

* * *

><p>Germany sat awkwardly between his father and his brother. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation presented to him. At first when he'd gotten the call from England, he'd been sure the man had been drunk or crossed the line from a little odd (though what nations isn't?) into absolutely utterly, insane. But, when they'd arrived at England's home and were greeted by a redheaded man and loud crashes and shouts could be heard down the hall Germany had been shocked to find that in fact England hadn't been lying. Prussia at once demanded that Germania come home with them for a while, which England and his brothers had been too happy to agree to.<p>

Staring into his lap, Germany listened to Gibelrt blabber on to their father.

"And then I found West and raised him to be one of the most awesome nations! But, not as awesome as me though" Prussia concluded.

Germany glanced at his father looking for his reaction. Other than the man seeming a little overwhelmed with everything going on, though he seemed to have taken Prussia's tale rather well.

"That's all very good-awesome" Germania said humoring his eldest son. Then training his serious gaze on Germany he said "You said you were good friends with Italy?"

Germany stared back "Ah..ja..?"

The faintest of red on his cheeks Germania nodded.

"That is nice to hear."

"Italy has spoken about his Grandpa Rome before...are you two friends?" Germany asked, his words hesitant.

Germania only flushed a deeper red, "You could say that..."

"Oh man West, you and vati are like exactly the same!" Prussia cackled.

"Gilbert..." Germany sighed.

Germania chose to stare at his youngest son, in fact seeing many of their similarities.

"Would either of you like to explain somethings to me? Like what we are traveling in?" Germania questioned glancing out the cars window.

"Oh! It's just a car they work with these things called engines..." Prussia began.

xxxxx

A soft smile on his face Germania brushed a hand through Germany's hair. Not even looking up he knew his oldest son stood at his brother's doorway.

"You did a good job Gilbert" Germania complimented. Even though he'd always known his son to be capable, he had trouble imagining Gilbert being able to raise Germany into such a serious young man on his own.

"Yeah, well, Ludwig has always been pretty deliberate..." Gilbert said a small smile flitting across his face.

"Hm.." Germania murmured. Marveling at the fact he could see and hear and _feel_ his sons in person.

"Vati.." Prussia trailed off his voice strained.

Raising his head, Germania focused on Prussia.

"Vati...how long are you going to be around?" Prussia asked, his face pained.

Unable to stare at his unusually sorrowful son, Germania exhaled.

"I don't know. It could be a few more minutes or even another year. None of Britannia's boys were too certain." The blond man replied.

"Oh" Prussia muttered his shoulders slumping.

Reaching an arm towards his son Germania ordered "Come here."

Slowly, Prussia came to stand in front of the ex-nation. Germania grabbed onto his son pulling him to a quick hug before releasing him.

"Vati..?" Prussia whispered confused.

"Whatever happens Gilbert we are going to enjoy this gift given to us" Germania said a bright blush flooding his face.

Prussia blinked, a large grin then spread across his face, "Yeah" Prussia agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Um...so there isn't really a reason why this took me so long to write or why it's so short. But, here it is. So I hope you guys enjoyed it, when I find time I'll try to write the next chapter. Any suggestions on with ancient nation I should write about next? (Gaul, Britannia, Ancient Rome, whoever) So thank you for your reviews so far and please continue to review. Thank you for reading.<br>**


	7. France and Gaul

_France and Gaul_

* * *

><p>"Get off me!" Britannia screamed squirming under Gaul.<p>

"No! _You_ let go of my 'air you little _barbarian_!" Gaul growled as she tried to yank Britannia's fingers from her hair.

Watching his mother and Gaul claw at each other as they tumbled on the ground, Ireland commented "I say Mum will win."

"Naw, look a' Gaul, she's on top of mum!" Scotland scoffed.

Giving his brother a sly look Ireland said "I'll bet ye twenty"

"Thirty" Scotland groused.

"Deal" Ireland smirked.

xxxxx

Ringing the door bell for the third France huffed irritably. It wasn't often _Angleterre_ called him of his own free will and France was becoming rather impatient. If the Englishman didn't open the door soon and tell him what this 'big secret' was, France was going to knock the door down and find out for himself.

"Ah! You're here!" England cried pulling the surprised Frenchman into his home. Stepping into the home, France found himself curious about the shouting and cursing that echoed through the hall.

"_Angleterre_...what is the reason I am 'ere?" France implored.

Dragging the faintly taller nation down the hall behind him England grumbled "You'll see." Taking the French nation into the living room England roared in exasperation "Why the bloody hell are you just standing there! Stop them!"

Giving his brother a disinterested glance, Scotland said "Do it yerself brat."

France stood where _Angleterre_ left him in shock. In the middle of the room his _maman_ rolled around on the floor fighting with a woman who strongly resembled England. It couldn't be right though...his _maman_ had disappeared _years__ and years ago_!

After receiving several hits to his face and arms England managed to pull Gaul off his own mother. Shoving her towards France he shouted "Take her and get out of here!"

"_Mon Fils_!" Gaul squealed, throwing herself at her son, catching the woman, France turned around leading her out _Angleterre's_ the house.

xxxxx

France stared across the table at his _maman,_ it was terribly hard to believe that she was actually sitting across from him alive and well.

Pushing her now empty plate away, the woman who had only a vague resemblance to her son smiled at him, her chin resting in her hands.

"Are you only going to stare at me _mon fils_?" She questioned, voice soft.

France's eyes widened.

"_Maman_-" but stopped abruptly unsure of what to say.

Gaul chuckled standing up from her seat. Coming to her boy's side she ran her fingers through his fine hair.

"I didn't think anything would ever be able to tie your tongue _mon ange_" Gaul smiled.

Tilting his head up France stared into identical blue eyes, "This is real isn't it?" He whispered.

"_Oui_" the ancient nation answered.

A trembling smile rising on his face, France wrapped his arms around his mother's waist.

"I missed you _maman_" he murmured.

Gaul pressed her son's face into her chest, "I missed you _mon fils_" she breathed.

"_Maman _'ow long will you stay with me?" France inquired.

Pressing a kiss to the top of her son's golden hair she said "As long as I can keep myself on this plane."

Feeling a faint wetness on her front she tugged France away from her chest.

"Come now, no tears _mon ange_" Gaul mumbled, wiping away the wetness from her son's cheeks.

Drying his eyes with his sleeve, France agreed "_Oui, oui_."

A large grin on her face Gaul questioned "Now, 'ow would you like to 'ear about the other ancient nations?"

Francis smiled mischievously "'ow about why I found _Ecosse _and _Iralande_ making bets on you and Britannia fighting?"

Gaul glanced away, "I don't know, they said something about us being very much like you and England" then looking back to her son she frowned, "Is that a bad thing?"

France felt his smile grow into a grin.

"Depends on who you ask."

Gaul giggled, "I see" after a moment the laughter died away her face taking on a serious expression, "We will 'ave fun while I'm 'ere, _oui_?"

France smirked.

"_Oui_ the first thing we'll need to do is bother _Angleterre_ and 'is _maman._"

"That sounds wonderful" Gaul said her face mirroring her son's.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm thinking I'd like to do Ancient Greece next, but I'm not how her meeting with Greece would go. Any ideas? Thanks for reading I hope everyone's enjoying it so far. Any criticism would be useful as well as any ideas or ancients nations you'd like to see. (I can't promise I'd you them all or anything, but I'll try) Thanks for reading.<br>**


	8. Mama Greece

_Mama Greece_

* * *

><p>Greece wasn't certain why England had asked to come over, but he supposed he could trust him; he was friends with Japan after all. Walking up to the front door he frowned, he could here quite a bit of yelling from inside. He knocked several times, but no one answered. Eventually, he tried the door handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. Taking a hesitant step in, he pet the cat seated on his shoulder. "I wonder where England is..." he whispered. Suddenly a loud crash sounded from the floor above.<p>

Greece decided it would be best to go up stairs if he wanted to know why England had invited him over. Climbing up the stairs he followed the sound of shouting to a room at the end of the hall. Opening the door, he blinked. Across the room stood a woman, a woman he hadn't seen since he was a very young nation. "Mother?" He said.

The woman smiled at him and walked over to him enveloping him in a hug. "My son, I've missed you."

Greece stood still, finding his mother's reappearance more troubling than happy. Gently pulling the woman away from him Greece stared at her with pained eyes. "How...?" He questioned.

Gesturing to the brunette in the corner fast asleep, (or maybe unconscious? Greece couldn't be certain from where he stood) "Britannia's boys. They wanted to see there mother and accidentally called many of us from the grave" she answered. Suddenly, her brow furrowed in worry. "Are you well? You are quite pale..."

Greece looked away. "It's nothing, just some problems with my economy mother." Greece said.

Ancient Greece sighed. "I hope it is not too bad..."

"No, not terrible. " Greece answered, he'd gotten used to it after all. Then letting his gaze move around the room, he inquired "are you aloud to leave?"

Ancient Greece smiled. "Yes, I do believe so. Gaul and Germania have already gone with there children." She answered.

Taking his mother's hand, he said "then come mother; I have many things I'd like to show you and talk about with you." He said leading her from the room.

xxxxx

Greece and his mother sat side by side on a bench in front of one of Ancient Greece's ruins. Cats surrounded the pair, lazily resting around them. Scratching the ear of the gray cat seated in his lap Greece said to his mother, "We've done quite a bit to preserve relics from your time mother."

Smiling, she leaned over planting a kiss on her son's cheek, his skin was warm. "That is very kind of you." She told him, ignoring the worry for her son's health in favor of making her time with him happy.

Greece nodded. "Mother..." he trailed off, Ancient Greece looked to him expectantly. "I...what is it like on the other side? Is like in your legends? Are you happy there?" He implored, gazing at her with worried eyes.

His mother smiled. "I'm sorry my son, but I do believe I'd ruin the surprise if I told you. But, I can tell you it is better than my stories, much better, and I am very happy there." She answered.

Greece's shoulder's relaxed. "That's good, I was afraid...well, that we'd end up in hell." He muttered, staring down at the cats weaving around his feet.

The woman gave a small chuckle. "We've no reason to be there, we are just like our people. Except we have had centuries upon centuries to do things wrong and much of it _was_ for our people." Placing a hand on her son's cheek she made the young man stare into her eyes. "Do not worry my child. I love you and everything will be alright in the end."

Greece smiled. "I'm happy to hear that. Mother...did England or his brothers' say how long you'd be here?"

His mother frowned, face troubled. "No...we'll just have to make the most of it I suppose." She replied.

Greece nodded his head. "Yes, we will."

Ancient Greece grinned. "So why don't you tell me how things have been? I'd love to hear how the world has changed." she asked.

"Of course" Greece agreed, taking his mother's hand in his; squeezing it gently.

* * *

><p><strong>So finally here's Ancient Greece and Greece. I'm sorry it's so very short, but they just end up that way sometimes. Which Ancient should I write about next? Thank you for all of your reviews and for reading. Please continue to read and review.<br>**


	9. Visiting Germany and His Vati with Grand

_Visiting Germany and His Vati with Grandpa Rome_

**For _Little Detective Girl _**

* * *

><p>"Grandpa!" North Italy squealed, hugging the muscular man.<p>

"Italy!" Ancient Rome grinned, pulling the young man away to get a look at his face. "How have you been?" He inquired.

"Wonderful grandpa!" Italy exclaimed, laughing.

Rome smiled, "I'm glad." Taking a moment to peer over the smaller nation's head, the Roman caught sight of his older grandson. "Romano! I did not realize you were here!"

South Italy huffed and looked away. "Yeah, well, you can't leave the _idiota_ alone. He might get himself killed." He grumbled.

Ancient Rome chuckled. "I'm sure your brother would alright for a short while...?" Rome trailed off, voice rising in question.

South Italy snorted. "No. If he's not with me he's with the potato bastard, Germany and _his_ brother."

Finally releasing his babbling grandson, Ancient Rome muttered "oh?" His interest peaked.

"Yeah, and...oh, sometimes Japan too." Romano added quickly. "Italy, Germany and Japan were in an alliance during the second world war and the they stayed friends afterward." Romano told his grandfather.

"A _second _world war? Why was there a world war to begin with?" Rome asked confused.

Romano flushed. "It, well, it was more or less about land and expansion in both of them..."

"Ah" Ancient Rome smiled, he remember the excitement of gaining land and wealth. "Germany...is he related to Germania?" He implored.

"I-" Romano started, but his brother quickly cut in.

"_Si_! Prussia talks about their _papà_ sometimes. He remembers him some really funny stories about Germania and some of them have _you_ in them grandpa!" North Italy giggled, staring up at his grandfather with a smile.

Ancient Rome gave a nervous chuckle, a hand coming to toy with his hair he muttered "I hope he hasn't said anything _too_ terrible about me..."

Italy only managed to make his smile even wider. "If you want to know the stories grandpa, your going to have to ask Germany's brother _yourself_!"

A glint came to Rome's eye. "I guess we should go pay Germania and his sons a visit, eh boys?"

"_Si_! We should visit Japan later too! I want you to meet all my friends grandpa!" Italy agreed.

Rome ruffled the boy's hair. "Of course Feli, what about you Lovino?" Rome asked looking to the red faced young man.

"You can do what ever the hell you _bastardi_ want! I'm not going anywhere near that potato _bastardo_ and _his_ family!" South Italy declared and stormed off.

"Aw...what's wrong with your brother Italy?" Ancient Rome whined.

"I don't know grandpa..._fratello_ doesn't like Germany." Italy whispered.

"I see" Rome mumbled, then a smile flashing across his face, he said with a wave of his hand "that's alright. If your brother wants to be a big meanie we'll let him! He can just stay here while we go and have _fun_!"

"Okay grandpa!" Italy yelled, happily following the man out of their home.

xxxxx

"Look Germany! Me and grandpa have come to visit!" Italy grinned tackling the bigger man with a hug.

Using his free hand to brush away sleep mused hair, Germany sighed. "_Ja_...but _why_?" The blond grumbled.

"I wanted you to meet grandfather!" Italy told him.

Germany blinked. "That's nice...but where is he?" The man questioned eyes scanning his front lawn.

"Oh he's-" Italy started, but was cut off by a loud yell.

"Gyahh!" A man cried from inside the kitchen.

"Awesome! Vati's gettin' some!" Prussia cackled.

Germany shook his head, exhaling sadly. "Shall we go see what your grandfather has done to my father?"

"Okay!" Italy happily agreed.

xxxxx

Stepping into the kitchen, Germany groaned. Ancient Rome had his arms wrapped tightly around his scarlet flushed father. "Italy...please ask your grandfather to release my father." Germany begged.

"Grandfather! You haven't met Germany yet!" Italy pouted at his grinning grandfather.

Release Germania, Rome turned to the young men in the doorway. "Ah! He looks just like his father!" The ancient chuckled, stepping into the man's personal space scrutinizing him closely. The hardness in the man's eyes quickly faded away to be replace by a smile that was a carbon copy of his grandson's. " I approve of your friendship with Italy and if you ever wish to make it more...you have my blessings!" Rome told the blond.

Germany choked, while his brother laughed from the other side of the room. "Rome!" Germania cried, his face almost as red as his sons.

"I see he took after you in more than looks" Rome smiled, eyes flickering between the pair. Finished with his harassment of Germania's youngest son, Ancient Rome reached out grabbing Germania's chin between his fingers. "Now where were we?" He purred, staring down at Germania's shocked eyes.

"Hey!Quit molesting my _vati_ in front of us! If I wanted to see someone get molested I woulda hung out with France!" Prussia huffed, throwing a spoon at Ancient Rome's head. Unsurprisingly, the spoon hit it's mark.

"Why you! Get back here brat!" Rome howled chasing after the albino. Prussia only laughed in response.

Reassembling what little dignity he had left, Germania muttered "I'm...I'm going to find somewhere to hide" and disappeared.

Tilting his head up, Italy commented "how about we make pasta now?"

Germany's shoulders, slumped. "Sure, sure" he agreed, patting the other man's shoulder.

"Yay! Pasta~" Italy squealed leaping for the cupboard where he knew the pots were kept.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Entertaining hopefully, thanks for reading &amp;<em> please<em> review!**

**_words:_**

**_Si-Yes_**

**_Ja-Yes_**

**_Vati-Father_**

**_Papa-Dad_**

**_Fratello-Brother_**

**_Idiota-Idiot  
><em>**

**_Bastardo/i-Bastard/s  
><em>**


	10. When Ukraine Stops Kievan Rus's Rampage

_When Ukraine Stops Kievan Rus'__s Rampage and Takes Him to Russia's House_

* * *

><p>"What the hell a' we 'posed ta do with him?" Scotland grumbled staring at the odd nation huddled in the corner. All of the other Ancients went to great lengths not to be within five meters of him, possibly because of the odd smile on his face that looked more like a snarl, or maybe because of the slightly uneven and threatening air about him.<p>

"We need to call Russia or maybe Ukraine...I'm sure they'd be happy to have Kievan Rus'" England answered, shuffling some papers.

"I'll call!" Northern Ireland yelled, he was happy to get away from the creepy guy. Besides, Ukraine was nice, Peter had told him so on several occasions. Humming he walked into the kitchen and grabbed up his older brother's phone and searched contacts until he found Ukraine. Pressing dial, he heard someone pick up after the first ring.

"Hello?" A voice on the other side questioned.

"Hullo! This is Northern Ireland, younger brother of England. We request ye ta come ta England with yer brother an' sister." North explained, in a similar manner to how he'd heard his brothers speak to other nations.

"Why?" Ukraine asked.

"Um, 'cause,'cause, well, ye hafta! It's too hard ta explain right over the phone." North huffed.

"I-I suppose...let me tell my brother and sister. We will be there by tomorrow." Ukraine stammered, not entirely sure what to make of Northern Ireland, but still curious to see what _England_ could want them for.

xxxxx

"Big brother!" Belarus whined, attaching herself to Russia; who in turn tried to shake her off. Clinging tightly, she asked "What if this a prank?"

A frightening look settled on Russia's features. "England wouldn't dare mess with Russia,_da_?"

"Of course not!" Ukraine answered. "I do not believe England's one to play pranks. I'm sure this visit is for very important reasons." She told Russia smiling, then gave her sister pleading eyes; begging her not to upset Russia. Belarus huffed in irritation and turned away from her sister's eyes.

"Ah! Here we are!" Russia smiled leading his sisters up to England's front door.

Just as they were to approach the door it banged open, a redhead running out of it screaming hysterically "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Russia and his family abruptly came to a stop watching the scene unfold with mild amusement. Several more shouts were heard from inside before a platinum blond ran out of the house, a rather large butcher's knife clenched in his pale fist.

Ukraine's mouth dropped open. Several seconds later she sobbed "Papa!" This caught the rampaging man's attention. His purple tinged eyes grew large and the butcher knife fell from his slack fingers; this was met by a screech from the redhead who had been knocked down just moments before.

"Ukraine?" The man muttered.

Ukraine nodded her head, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "Papa, how...?"

The man looked to the younger one cowering at his feet. Stepping away, he approached his daughter, what he assumed to be his son and a young lady he did not recognize. "Britannia has clumsy boys."

Though confused, Russia gave the man a smirk. "Ah, yes, I have been summoned by England on more than one occasion when he uses magic."

The man's lips twitched. Turning to his eldest he questioned "Is he..?"  
>"Yes papa, this is Russia and with us is our little sister Belarus." Ukraine smiled.<p>

The man relaxed, and a wide grin slipped into place. Opening his arms he gathered the trio into his arms whispering "My children, I have missed you."

Belarus and Russia became tense and their confusion only intensified. "Sister, who is this man?" Belarus inquired, giving his a dagger-like glare.

Ukraine gasped. "I am sorry! This is our father, Kievan Rus'" Ukraine apologized to her siblings. "I did not think...and you were so small Russia when he disappeared.." She murmured more tears leaking from her eyes.

"Sister...you do not need to cry, we understand." Russia said, awkwardly patting the buxom woman's shoulder.

Ukraine sniffled. "I am glad, you are not angry." Turning to their father, she inquired "How long will you be staying papa?"

The man shrugged. "They are not certain how long we have." He replied.

"I see, then you must come home with us!" Ukraine grinned latching onto her papa's arm. Looking to her younger brother she asked "Can we stay at your home for a while Russia?"

"Of course, sister. I am very interested in getting to know our father as well." Russia agreed.

"Wonderful!" Ukraine laughed. "Then let's not waste time, let's go now." She demanded leading their small group away from England's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long to be uploaded; but school eats up a lot of time. Please review. I wanna do a chapter of Native America coming into the afterlife, but I have no idea how to write it or what exactly would happen. Any suggestions?<br>**


	11. Interlude: Goodbye Native America,

_Interlude: Goodbye Native America, Welcome to the Other Side_

* * *

><p>Staring up at the endless blue, a westward wind blows causing the grass around her to rustle and slap her bare skin. Taking a breath, her chest rattles and scarlet droplets spout from her lips as a body trembling cough forces its way out. After a moment the attack putters out and she smiles up at the sky. "Beautiful..." She murmurs and her lashes begin to droop into her sight of vision and then all she can see is a sliver of sky before her eyes close for the last time.<p>

xxxxx

"Who's that?" Someone above her asks.

"She looks like one of _those _people." Somebody else hisses.

"Oh, well, then call one of them over." Another suggests.

"_I'm _not doing it." A fourth person growls.

Deciding she is done with this, she opens her eyes. She looks up into pale faces and blinks as they gasp their surprise. A blond-haired boy leans his face over hers and gazes into her rich brown eyes with icy blue. "What's your name?" He demands.

She stares into his eyes for a minute before letting them rove around to the three other faces, pausing on each only long enough to make eye contact before saying, "They called me America."

"America...?" One of them whisper, her thick eyebrows furrow as she pouts. "My England spoke of America, but...America's a boy and, well, _alive_."

Rising up, Native America's spindly legs shake. "The child..." She murmurs. "I've seen glimpses of him, he belongs to _your _kind." She tells them.

"Ours, huh?" A brunette grins. "Well, we're all pretty amazing I must say..." The boy who had asked her name reaches over and slaps the other child's arm. "Ow!" He whines.

America's lips turn down and she chooses to be done with these strange people. Gazing around the strange field she tries to find something familiar, far in the distance, she spies a small huddled group of black heads and tanned skin. "Who are they?" She questions, pointing in their direction.

"_Your_ kind, I'm sure." Sneers a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Gaul!" The thick brow child snarls.

Native America ignores them and nods her head before brushing past them. "'ey! You're being very rude!" The blue-eyed girl shouts.

The dark-skinned girl doesn't bother to cast a backwards glance as she nearly glides over to the huddled group. Once she is closer, she realizes she recognizes them and a grin splits from ear to ear. Dashing towards them she cries. "Aztec, Maya, Inca!"

Three heads turn and their dark eyes go as wide as her own as they scramble to their feet. "Sister!" Her only brother yells opening his arms for her to jump into.

Throwing herself at him, she sighs. "I have missed you Aztec."

"As have we sister." He mumbles into her ear. Eventually, Native America pulls herself away from her brother to hug her two sisters.

"Where are we?" She asks them.

"The afterlife." Inca says.

"Really?" America whispers, her eyes wandering the field in wonder. "It's...not what I expected."  
>Maya laughs. "Yes, it's not what anyone expected. I think it's better, actually." She adds.<p>

Giving Maya a crooked smile, Native America tells her. "You have always like the unexpected sister." Inca giggles at her sister's expense and reaches for America's hands holding them in hers.

"It's just so good to _see _you! Oh how we've missed you!" She exclaims.

Native America allows her siblings to continue to touch and babble to her for the next few minutes before piping up "Who are those other people?"

Aztec's eyes become a mottled black. "The ancestors of the white men who think they can own mother earth." He all but growls.

Native America nods at this, humming contemplatively as she cast the odd people a quick glance. "I see."

"Let's not ruin our reunion with talk of them, come sister, sit down. I will braid your hair." Inca offers, plopping down on the soft green grass.

"Will you please weave in flowers?" Native America implores settling down in front of her elder sister.

"If that is what you would like." She agrees. As Inca begins on her hair, Aztec and Maya strike up a conversation of better times. Pushing her lips upwards, she forces herself to focus on her siblings and take part in their , during the discussion Native America can't help but cast the occasional curious look at the other ancient nations. She finds that she wishes to know them, understand them, maybe, (just a little) be friends with them.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's a chapter about Native America! Now, because they are so many separate Native American tribes, alive and extinct, I've decided Native America is like the representative of them as a whole . I haven't yet worked everything out on her, but I think she would have died sometime after westward expansion. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.<strong>


	12. The Brief Romance of Germania and Ancien

_The Brief Romance of Germanina and Ancient Rome_

**For Spainbow Dash. **

* * *

><p>"Germania~!" Rome sing songs as he systematically searches one of the many bedrooms of Germany's home. Swinging open the doors of a dark wood armour in the corner of the room, he grins. "Germania!" He exclaims. "What are you doing in there?" He asks, eyeing the man huddled in the corner half-hidden behind a leather coat and suit.<p>

The blond man glower. "What are _you_ doing?" He counters.

Smiling at his friend Rome laughs. "Why, looking for you!" He answers. When the other nation makes no indication of planning to leave the wardrobe, Ancient Rome decides to squeeze in beside him.

"What are you doing?!" Germania demands as the Roman begins to close the doors of the amour with both of them inside.

"Joining you!" Rome replies with a goofy smile. sidling up beside the blond, Rome puts his arm around the Germanic man. "You know..." He purrs, "We should have a little fun while we're here, it's not like we can do anything in the field." He whispers and begins to chuckle as the paler man flushes pink.

"Rome!" Germania gasps as the man's hand moves from his shoulder to his thigh. "The children are just down the hall!" He hisses.

"Aw! Quit being a prude Germania!" Rome whines, scrambling to drape himself over the slightly smaller ex-nation to keep him from leaving.

"Rome!" Romes snarls, but his body relaxes as Rome begins to dust his lips over his face.

"Please...Germania..." The Roman murmurs between kisses.

"...Fine." Germania sighs becoming pliant to Ancient Rome's will. Grinning, Rome begins to inch his lips down the pale jaw to his neck as he begins to fiddle with his companion's collar. Germania gasps suddenly when Rome grazes his teeth on his collar bone.

"R-Rome!" Germania breathes trying to pull away.

"Shh..." Rome mumbles as he lifts his head to press a kiss to Germania's mouth. After a moment, Germania eagerly returns the kiss as he threads his fingers into Ancient Rome's hair.

Rome abruptly pulls away grinning. "Why'd you stop...?" Germania grumbles.

lifting a hand away from the blond's hip, Rome caresses the blond's face. "You're beautiful." He tells him. Germania flushes and looks away, giggling, Rome leans in and peppers several kisses to his lover's face before beginning to fiddle with the Germanic man's pants.

Between the open mouth kisses, Germania manages to pant "What's taking so long?"

Grunting, Rome finally manages to get the zipper of the jeans the blond is wearing undone. "These pants, they're so strange...!I don't understand why people don't just wear tunics anymore!" He growls.

Germania gives a breathless laugh and pulls Rome in for another kiss as the other man's hand finally begins to touch him. "It's been so long..." Germania mumbles.

Staring into the blue eyes, Rome smiles softly. "It will make it all the sweeter." He whispers. Just as Rome begins to tug away Germania's boxers the doors to the wardrobe jerks open.

Ancient Rome and Germania freeze and stare with wide eyes up at the albino looming over them. "V-" Prussia starts, suddenly his face crinkles to one of disgust and mortification. "Oh! This is just gross! In the _closet_?! That's _my _stuff in there!" He babbles backing away. "_Mein gott_!" He murmurs his face fire engine red. Turning around, the ex-nation makes for the door.

Once the younger nation is gone, Germania and Rome look at each and then quickly glance away faces pink. "Maybe...we should go see what the children are doing?" Germania suggests.

Getting to his feet Rome nods his head. "Yes! Let's go see what the boys are doing!" Rome agrees, helping the blond out of the armour. After fixing their mused appearances the pair leave the room and head for the kitchen.

"-and then he said he didn't want tomatoes and then I said I didn't believe-"

"It's burned in my brain forever!" Prussia wails, effectively cutting off Italy's chatter.

"Huh?" Italy says, turning his head away from the stove to see his grandpa and Germany's papa in the doorway flushed red.

Sighing as he turns a page in his newspaper, Germany questions half-heartedly "What is singed to your brain _bruder_?"

"_Vati_ and Rome having s-"

"Prussia!" Germania cries.

Putting down his paper, Germany glances between his brother and father. "What is going on?" He grouses.

"Nothing!" Germania yells.

Germany raises an eyebrow at this, wonder just what his brother did to cause their father to become so flustered Italy now facing away from the stove, pot of pasta in hand, tilts his head. "Did you and grandpa have sex?" He asks.

"Italy!" Germany gapes, shocked. The German's gaze then moves to his father and Rome, who are both a beet red as is his brother who is whimpering quietly about how he will have nightmares for the rest of eternity.

When it dawns on him that in fact his father and Ancient Rome had done _it, _he jumps up from his seat and demands. "Where?!"

"We didn't-" Rome tries to argue, but then Prussia says

"In the wardrobe."

Germany frowns. "I'm going to have to burn it." He mutters.

"We didn't have sex! Prussia caught us before we could!" Rome shouts.

"Oh..." Italy whispers, he is then suddenly at east's side wrapping his arms around the bigger nation. "It's okay, I've walked in on grandpa doing naughty stuff before."

Germania steps away from Rome at this. "Really?" He inquires, staring at Italy.

Smiling blithely, Italy nods. "_Si_! Sometimes with more than one pretty lady!_" _He tells Germania.

Hands clenched at his side, the ancient blond hisses. "I can't believe you!" He then stalks out of the room.

"Germania! Wait! I can explain...!" Rome cries hurrying after the other ex-nation.

When the two nations voices fade into the distance Italy lifts the pot in his hand higher and questions. "Pasta?"

Germany relents. "Sure, bring it over."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? This is the first time I've written anything remotely romantic (actually it was more like a prelude to a sex scene, but whatever) and to Spainbow Dash, I hope you like the RomexGermania!<strong>

**Words:**

_**Si: Yes**_

_**Vati: Dad**_

_**Bruder: Brother**_

_**Mein Gott: My God**_


	13. Nice to Meet You Mama Greece

_Nice to Meet you Mama Greece_

* * *

><p>Walking up to the home, Japan hesitates before giving the door a firm knock. Normally he did not drop in unannounced, but it's been almost two weeks since he last heard from Greece and the Asian worried the other nation had taken ill from a particularly bad flair in his economy. He shifts anxiously on his feet and wonders if he should take out the spare key Greece gave him, when footfall sounds from behind the door. Japan steps back and waits as the door opens to reveal not his friend, but a woman.<p>

The Asian man blinks, she _looks_ familiar...a bit like Greece actually. "Erm, hello?" He asks the woman as she continues to stare at him blankly.

"May I help you?" She questions.

"Is, ah, is Greece home?" He implores.

The woman's brow furrows. "Who are you?" She inquires instead.

"I-I'm Japan." He tells her and her olive green eyes light up.

"Japan!" She exclaims. "My son has told me all about you! Come in, come in!" She tells him, stepping aside to allow him in.

Japan pauses and cast a troubled look at the strange woman, before coming inside. "Um, excuse me, but who are you?" He murmurs.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Ancient Greece." She smiles. "Now, you want to see my boy?" She presses.

"Ah, yes, I did-do. Ancient Greece? Aren't you supposed to be, erm, dead?" He frowns.

"Yes normally, but Britannia's sons called us all up by accident when calling for their mother." She explains, leading Japan into Greece's home and straight to his bedroom.

"Britannia..." Japan whispers. "Do you mean England's mother?" He questions.

"Yes, his mother." Ancient Greece answers with a smile. "Now, if I remember right you like tea?"

Japan nods his head. "Yes, I do." He replies.

"Good, I'll make you and Greece some." She says.

"Where _is _Greece?" Japan frowns.

"In his room, I think his economy took a bad turn." She sighs, wringing her hands together.

"Ah" Japan acknowledges. "Many countries have been that way lately." Japan mutters in sympathy.

"So I've heard." The brunette grumbles. Stopping in front of Greece's bedroom door, she turns her head and gives Japan a toothy grin. "I think your visit will do him good." She declares. Japan flushes and smiles at her. Opening the door, Ancient Greece calls. "My son, look who has come to visit." She mumbles coming to her child's side and brushing his hair from his sleeping face.

Greece's eyes ease open and then his gaze shifts around until they land on the Japanese man. "Hello, Kiku." He greets, pulling himself into a sitting position.

Moving over to the bed, Japan takes a seat at the end. "I haven't heard from you in a while, I thought it best to stop by." He explains to the older man.

"I see, I did not mean to forget you, but mother..." He shrugs at this, trying to be apologetic.

"I understand." Japan smiles.

"Let me get you two some tea." Ancient Greece tells them, shuffling out the door.

"Do you remember how to work the stove mother?" Greece mutters sending a nervous glance at her.

Ancient Greece huffs a laugh. "I remember."

Greece relaxes and turns his attention to his friend. "My mother...she was polite?" He inquires.

"Oh yes, very." Japan agrees empathetically.

"Good." The other nation murmurs, he then reaches over the side of the bed pulling up a cat from the floor. Setting the cat in his lap, Greece pets the cat's brown coat and says "Thank you for coming and I know this must be unsettling..."

"It's no trouble and it's certainly not the oddest thing to occur..." Japan replies, he then pauses before asking. "Is it strange for _you_ to have your mother here?"

"A little, but I'm happy to see her." Greece decides after a moment.

"I suppose it's a treat to see your caretaker, she's supposed to be gone...if I want to I can visit China." Japan murmurs in contemplation.

"Yes." Greece smiles and a knock sounds from the doorway.

"I have tea, I made us some too." Ancient Greece smiles bringing a tray with the kettle and three cups over to the bed. Pouring them each a cup, Mama Greece puts aside the kettle and turns her attention to Greece. Placing a hand on his forehead she feels it. "Good, it's going down." She exhales. Lifting her gaze away from her son she moves it to Japan and questions. "If it isn't a bother...would you mind telling me about your country?"

Japan smiles. "Oh no, it' none at all." He tells her. "Now, what would you like to know?" He asks and the ex-nations eyes go alight with wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>A chapter featuring Japan, Greece and Mama Greece. Now, I know someone in a review wanted mama Greece to meet Japan. I can't remember if they also wanted Greece and Japan in a relationship, so sorry if it doesn't meet all of your requests. On that note, I'm willing to accept ideas, suggestions and requests (though, that doesn't mean I'll fulfill all of them or do them right away). Now, <em>review<em> and thanks for reading everyone!**

***On a side note, I have a poll on my page asking which story I should update after this one.**


	14. The (Un)Surprising Reunion of the

_The (Un)Surprising Reunion of the Ancients and China_

* * *

><p>Stepping into the meeting room, China readies to run when a strong arm grabs him and another cries. "China!" Sighing, the Asian man gives Kievan Rus' a nervous smile and allows his gaze shift between the should be dead nations in the room.<p>

"Hello aru." He murmurs.

"How are you? You've aged well." Ancient Rome says, dragging a less than pleased Germania behind him.

"Fine aru, my country's quickly catching up with that child, America." China tells the group trying to take a step back, but Kievan Rus' grips his arm tighter and grins at him in a way that reminds him of Russia (but, scarier). He liked his North-Western neighbor better before Kievan Rus' was addled by Mongolia.

"Ah, yes, my son told me about _that _nation." A thicker browed woman China did not recognize exclaims.

"What about him?" Another demands.

The woman sneers. "He's a total git, thinks he's the biggest thing since Rome."

"Hey!" Rome cries and the woman smirks and winks at the brunette. _Oh_, England's ancestor; China realizes.

"Erm, where are your children aru? There's a meeting..." China questions eyes shifting around the room desperately looking for a modern nation.

"They went to another room, too many of us they said." Ancient Romes supplies, "You'll stay for a while though, won't you? To Catch up?"

"Yes, won't you?" Kievan Rus' murmurs, digging his nails into China's arm.

Eyes darting between the multitude of faces, China sighs and stares down at his feet. "Yes, I guess I could stay for a while aru..." Rome and Kievan Rus' smile at him and the rest of the nations appear eager to hear about a place they've never seen, let alone heard of.

"Yay! So what's it like in y-" Rome tries when the door slams open.

"Anki!" Korea cries glomping the old nation.

"Ah! Get off aru!" China cries twisting and turning.

"Aw!" South Korea whines, squeezing his former caretaker harder.

"Off Korea! Now!" Vietnam shouts walking into the room and much to China's relief, Korea is tugged off his back.

"Ah there you all are, Germany asked for me to find you." Japan murmurs coming beside his relatives.

"Let's go then aru!" China exclaims trying to get out of the room, before his past charges took notice of the ancient nations or the ex-nations come out of their stupor.

"Wait!" Rome shouts. This draws the attention of the younger Asian nations and China moans, shoulders drooping.

"So close aru." He grumbles.

"Who are you guys?" Korea questions coming to stand in front of Rome. "You all look sorta familiar..."

"Aiyah! It doesn't matter! We are missing the meeting!" China urges, trying to shove out his past charges.

"What's wrong with you?" Vietnam huffs and then turning her attention to the other nations demands "Who are you?"

"Ancient Rome! Grandfather to the Italy brothers!" Rome declares, chest puffing out proudly.

"Really?" Japan murmurs, gazing at them with wide eyes. "Italy speaks fondly of you." The Japanese man compliments.

Rome grins and says "Feli was always the easy one." He chuckles and finishes "Romano even when he was small was a handful."

"Ah." Japan acknowledges, smiling at the gushing grandfather.

"I'm curious, what kind of caretaker was China?" Kievan Rus' inquires.

"How'd-" South Korea begins, but Kievan Rus' quickly cuts in.

"You are all very close, yes?"

The Asian nations look between each other. "Yes, but-"

"Did China raise you or not?" Rome asks.

"Well, yes-"

"Then what was he like!"

"Awful, he was a terrible caretaker." Vietnam says and China's mouth drops in astonishment.

"V-Vietnam aru! Don't say that! I was not terrible!" China argues.

"I agree." Japan murmurs and China jerks his head to gaze at the island nation.

"You're horrible Japan!" He wails.

South Korea jumps on his elder brother and shouts. "I think you were a great brother, anki!"

China deflates a bit and gazes side-long at the younger nation. "Thanks Korea." He grumbles, trying to shake the nation off. "I think it's time we go." China says and dragging the three other Asians out the door he thanks the gods that the ancient nations aren't protesting.

At the sound of the door closing, Germania frowns at Rome. "He's rather strange and so are his children."

"_He?_ I thought it was a she!" Gaul erupts which brings up murmurs of agreement and disagreement.

"Iberia isn't a girl and _he _looks like one!" Someone shouts and several fights break out and China's visit is quickly put away for later examination.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that took forever to write. Sorry 'bout that, work, school, clubs and shit all have away from my stories and I'm always having trouble trying to figure out how I want this one to go when I'm writing it down. I revise it like ten times over before I even consider it acceptable finish. Anyway, review and if anyone has any knowledge about the nations, major kingdoms, empires or anything that made up China and other Asian nations before they were what they are today I would appreciate someone telling me. I want to write a chapter where China meets a person he knew from when he was a kid. But, until then, I'll take suggestions and ideas and try to write something according to them. <strong>

***Poll on page for what I should do next***

**PS. I will be revising this within the next few days, so they're are likely to be minor changes between now and then.**


	15. Interlude: Mama Britannia Remembers

_Interlude: Mama Britannia Remembers_

* * *

><p>Humming a soft tune beneath her breath, the blond woman jogs her youngest son in one arm while trying to stir a potion she's wanted to test out for <em>ages. <em>It's the perfect time to do so, the older boys are out in the village playing with the other children and her second youngest is getting over a bit of sickness and so is more or less conked out. "Frog livers..." She mutters, releasing the wooden stick to rummage through the pile on the slab of rock beside her fire. With a happy exclamation, she pulls out the tiny dried husks and tosses them into the concoction. Stiring the bluish-gray mixture, she smiles at the progress.

"Mumma!" A cry comes from the lip of the cave, startled, Britannia drops all the entire handful of clover into the potion. It burps and sputters before turning black and smoking. She sighs. Oh well. Taking it off the fire, she stalks over to the entrance; she's not happy, but she's come to expect this sort of thing.

"What is it boy?" She grumbles as her two son's redheads pop into view.

Her second oldest, Seamus, points outside to a man of bronze skin and battle armour of those of the land across the water. Pawning Arthur off on William, she mutters to herself "whatever could he want?" Then, before she goes any further, she spins around to kneel in front of her two boys. "Take Arthur in and lay him down beside Dylan; I want you two to take my knife from under the skins and wait for me. Understood?"

William nods his head in a way far too serious for a boy of his size. "Yes mum."

Leaning in to plant kisses on to each of her boy's foreheads, she whispers "Mummy loves you all." Slapping Seamus's behind she chortles and orders "Get." They obey and disappear from sight with only caustic remarks between them. Sighing, Britannia ignores the ball of fear in her stomach and walks out into the gray surroundings to face the intruder.

He turns when he hears her, a sharp grin splitting across his contours. "Hello."

Not in the mood for polite behavior, the woman cuts right to the point. "What do you want Rome?" She demands.

He shrugs in a careless sort of way and takes a step nearer. "How are you?"

She stiffens, "just fine." It's a lie though, some days her body aches, other times it feels like it's breaking to pieces and she knows even though she eats the same as always, she's been losing weight.

The man of sun and glory smiles at her in an understanding manner. "Don't worry, it happened the same to Gaul and the others..."

"What happened?" She questions, half-dreading and half-knowing the answer he'll give.

"You're dying." He answers without any dramatics, only straight and hard facts. Somehow, it hurts more that way.

"Why does that matter to you?" She inquires instead, pressing up against him, distracting him.

His eyes stare where her chest makes contact with his arm, swallowing, he murmurs "those boys of yours, you just had another not too long ago?"

She steps away, feeling dirty. "He's not yours." She denies.

He waves this off with a hand. "Okay," it stings. "Though, he was born not too long after my people began to settle here..."

"He's mine" she tells him fiercely.

"I won't deny that." He agrees amicably.

Tired and bored with this game, Britannia demands "Why are you here?"

He smirks victoriously. "That newest boy of yours, he must be a real drain on your resources, especially with you fading and all that" he prompts, she grits her teeth and ignores the vicious poke at her status. "I was thinking, maybe I could take him in?"

"No." The blond refuses.

Rome's eyebrows furrow, as if he can't believe what he's hearing. "I made you a very good offer." He explains to her as if she's dumb and lesser.

"I don't care," she snarls, "Arthur's _mine_."

Rome blinks as if he's just seeing her for the first time. Bowing, he nods his head and seemingly is giving up. "He's yours, but for how long?" Before she can give and answer, he's talking again "I suppose it doesn't really matter, you'll be gone soon enough and I'm sure those boys of yours will be more than happy to hand over the boy."

"They won't" Britannia argues, family's _everything_, her sons' are _everything_.

"Maybe they won't," He accepts, then eyes flashing dangerously as he bares his teeth he says (threatens) "maybe they will."

"No..." The blond mumbles, feeling like everything's too quickly spiraling from her control.

"I'll see you around," Rome calls waving a hand up in goodbye, then lifting his chin imperiously he says back-handedly "or maybe I won't."

Britannia stands there a long time after, fearing if she moves, time will continue on and she will be a step closer to the grave. Sometime later, her son, Seamus, is in front of her staring up with nervous, worried eyes. "Mummy?"

Pulled from her head, Britannia snaps "I told you to stay in the cave!"

He cowers, tears slipping down his darling freckled cheeks. "Sorry! I-I-" and he's wailing. Heart breaking, her own tears fall from green eyes as she scoops up boy and hugs him close.

"Mummy's sorry," she soothes, "_so so _sorry." No matter the number of kisses she peppers his face with, she knows it will never be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, did anyone expect this? I sure didn't. I like how it turned out though, I was thinking I'd make it a one-shot, but then I thought it's totally go better with <em>The Other Side<em>. So what do you guys think? Kind of angsty isn't it? BTW sorry for not updating this or any other Hetalia stories recently, I've gotten out of the swing of things and kind of been focusing on Harry Potter lately (and reading Rise of the Guardians fics). Thanks for reading this even though it's like months and months since I last updates this. I would love it if you guys REVIEWED! What should I do next? Suggestions would be helpful I'm debating between Egypt and Iberia, though if someone has another ancient in mind... **


	16. Peter Meets Britannia

_Peter Meets Britannia_

* * *

><p>It had been the middle of the night, Peter was spending the night at Norway's home while Sweden and Finland were away when the phone in the living room let out a shrill sound jolting him out of his dreams. Blinking, he yawns and tumbles from the couch and answers the phone.<p>

"Hullo?" He mumbles.

"Ah bloody hell, why the hell are you always the one to answer?" A distinctly British voice grumbles.

"Why are you calling Jerk England?" Peter snaps at the man, but before he can get an answer; a hand steals the phone from his grip. Turning around, he sees a less than pleased Norway looming over him dressed in only pajama bottoms and a robe. On any other occasion, Peter would have laughed at the man; however, right now it didn't seem like a good idea. So muttering under his breath, Peter stalked back over to the couch and curled up under his borrowed quilt as Norway wander out of the room talking to the phone in a low voice. Peter struggled to stay awake, yet somehow sleep still managed to win and drag him under.

* * *

><p>He awakes to sunlight and the cold air when his quilt is pulled off him the next morning, squinting up at his tormentor, Peter whines; "Why'd you do that?"<p>

As stoic as always, Norway says "get up."

Sticking his tongue out, Peter does as he's told. "I'm up," he remarks. "Now what?" He sneers. Norway's eye twitches.

"The other's will be here within the hour, go change and I'll have breakfast for you in the kitchen." He tells him, making a move towards the kitchen.

"Wait!" Peter demands. "The others? Not just Sweden and Fin coming to get me?" He implores, jumping a little as excitement overwhelms him. He hasn't seen Den or Ice in like, _forever_!

"Yes" Norway's answers, taking his arm back from Sealand.

"Yipee!" Peter cries running for the bathroom where he left his clothes from the other night. Changing quickly, he scrubs his face clean and brushes his teeth before racing into the kitchen and sliding across the wooden floor boards on stocking feet. Tumbling into his chair, the boy begins to dig into the pancakes Norway put out for him. They are quiet other than the scraping of Peter's fork and knife when it makes contact with the plate and the sound of more pancakes sizzling as Norway cooks. Gulping down some milk, he recalls the phone call from the other night. "Hey Norway!" He calls.

"What?" He asks, distracted as flips a pancake.

"What'd jerk England call for last night?" He inquires, thumping his feet against the the table's leg in anticipation.

"Your _brother,_" he stresses, "called because of some magical mishap, it sounds like he needs all of us there to clean it up." He finishes coming towards the table with a stack of pancakes in hand.

"Oh." Peter says.

Norway grunts and before Peter can ask anymore questions, the front door clatters open and a jovial voice shouts "Norge!" The blond man makes an unhappy noise and gets up from his chair calling out to the Danish man;

"You better have not broken the door again!"

"It's fine!" He laughs, but it's followed by a bit of silence, which Peter knows is not good and then a minute later the older nations says "Does it count as broken if I knocked it off the hinges?"

Norway groans and walks quickly towards the front hall as he grumbles "Yes!"

A couple of seconds later, Iceland slips into the kitchen his awesome Puffin in arm. "Hey Ice!" Peter greets, waving a fork of pancakes he tells the teenager "Norway made pancakes if you want some!"

The boy levels him with a cool stare. "No thanks."

Peter's shoulders slump a bit. "Oh," he murmurs, "but, Norway's put out some strawberries too..." he trails off.

Peter watches in gleeful anticipation as the young nation hesitates before retract his previous statement. "Well, maybe one wouldn't hurt..."

* * *

><p>Pulling up to England's home, Peter closes his DS and whines "Why did I have to come again?"<p>

Finland bends his head back to give him a small smile. "We thought you might like to see your brother."

"I hate that jerk!" Peter proclaims.

Finland only shakes his head in exasperation. "Well, it's too late now, we'll find out what England wants and you can go see if you want anything from your room."

Pouting, Peter gives his reluctant agreement. "Okay."

A few minutes later, Peter's taking the back way into the house while the Nordic go knock on the front door. Pretending he's a spy and ninja, he slips in the house through the kitchen door and darts from hiding spot to hiding spot, nearly being spotted by Ireland (and what's he doing here? Doesn't he hate coming to England's house?) before he's leaping up the stairs two steps at a time. Believing his coast is clear, he snickers to himself and runs down the hallway not noticing a door opening or the blond woman coming out of the room. Colliding with her, Peter stumbles backwards and lands on the floor. Hard.

"Ow!" He hisses, bringing his wrist to his chest.

"Oh no!" The lady exclaims, "are you alright, love?" She implores, kneeling down in front of him.

Sealand stares, she looks like-"England?" He asks uncertainly.

She laughs, but it's not mean. "No, the name's Britannia." She corrects, smiling at him, she questions "who are you love?"

The boy flushes and glances down to his lap. "Uh, I'm the country of Sealand."

"Sealand, huh?" Britannia hums, looking at him in a contemplative way. "I didn't see you on the map in Arthur's study," she says.

Sealand blushes. "That map's old! I bet that jerk hasn't changes it since he was an empire!" Sealand declares.

The blond woman's eyes widen a fraction. "I know who you are," she mutters, "you're England's little brother!" She squeals reaching out and hugging him to her like he's the biggest teddy bear she's ever seen.

"Hey!" He complains, "I'm not a teddy!"

Eyes bright and shining she explains "I'm England's mum," at the boy's disbelieving gaze she continues "yours too, if I think about it."

"No way!" Sealand gapes and then blinking rapidly, he crosses his arms and pouts "how come he didn't tell me we had a mum?"

She chuckles. "He didn't remember," she replies. "He was little more than a babe in my arms when I passed away."

The boy cocks his head to the side in puzzlement. "You're not dead," he tells her slowly.

"No," she agrees, "not now."

"Not now?" He repeats.

"Yes, your brothers called me forth from the other side." Britannia explains to him with a little smile.

"Then why'd jerk England want the Norway and everybody here?" He mutters, "you're not _their _mum too, are you?" He inquires.

She giggles and cuddles him a bit closer. Sealand squirms, (but actually he like her hugging him. It's nice.) "Oh no, I'm not their mother." She tells Sealand, "but the boys accidentally called up a whole bunch of us from the other side."

Sealand's mind struggles to comprehend what this means. "So," he mumbles "are Sweden and Fin and the others meeting their mum too?"

Petting his hair fondly, Britannia whispers "I don't know how much Scandinavia would like being called a mum, but yes." She nods.

Snuggling closer, Sealand decides he likes having a mum. "How long are staying?" He implores.

She gives him a shrug. "I don't know, no one knows," at Sealand's confused frown she elaborates "the boys' aren't sure how long this spell will last."

"I see."

Eyes dreamy, Britannia mumbles "You look so much like England..."

"My eyes are _blue_" Sealand points out in a huffy tone.

The woman smiles. "Maybe, but that just proves you aren't twins" she teases ,"when Ireland and Scotland were very small, sometimes people would mix them up;" she goes on to tell him.

Sealand perks up. "Can you tell me more about what they were like when they were little?" He begs, "Scotland and Ireland always tell me to go away when I ask and Wales makes up excuses so he can leave and England only mutters about arrows and curses."

Her eyes cloud briefly, but she presses on a grin plastered on her pale face. "Of course love" she agrees, smoothing his hair once more she begins. "Now, when I first brought Wales to his brothers, they thought he was a girl..."

* * *

><p><strong>I have a couple of chapters squirreled away that just need a bit of correcting and further fleshing out, I hope you guys liked this one, I'm think Scandinavia and the Nordic could be next, but I'd like to hear if any of you have ideas for Egypt or Iberia. Thank you a ton for reading and please REVIEW.<strong>


	17. Scandinavia and the Nordics

_Scandinavia and the Nordics_

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the door, they are left in brief confusion with Peter's disappearance, but Finland and Sweden quickly settled it with exasperated sighs and knowing smiles. "Probably went around the back way," Finland chuckles, "he always wants every upper-hand he can get over England and not knowing where Peter is, is one of them" the Finnish man explains.<p>

"Huh" Iceland murmurs, trying and failing at interest. "Can someone knock? I want to go home." He grumbles at his family.

"What?" Denmark whines, "we _just _got here!" The teenager rolls his eyes and huddles into himself beside Norway. Sweden-just as unamused as Iceland-reaches forward with a heavy hand, knocking on the door soundly. The door swings open; a man with long blond hair, dressed in an outfit of furs grins and with eager hands pulls them into the home.

"Britannia's boys said you were coming!" He squeals and gushes, prodding and tugging at them as he circles. "I can't believe it took him this long to get you here! Especially with all that new transportation they keep talking about, but I guess it's okay, since he wanted to get rid of some of the more volatile of us nations." He continues to chatter away, ignoring the shocked and confused eyes of the Nordics. "Ooh! Look how well you've all grown!" He coos and then, he reaches out gently patting Iceland's face in awe. "Look at you! I don't think I ever met you!" He grins.

Wary and uncomfortable, Iceland cringes away from the hand to hide behind his brother. Holding onto his sleeve, Iceland questions "Who's that Norway? Why's he act like he knows us?"

Sweden, surprisingly is the first to speak. "_Far_?" He whispers, reaching out to the smaller man who is quick to take up the hand and hold it to his warm cheek.

Smiling serenely, the young man remarks. "You were shorter the last time I saw you Sweden."

Following Sweden's lead, Denmark steps forward tears in his eyes. "Is it really you pappa?"

Grinning at his boys, Scandinavia opens his arms wide accepting as his two largest sons tumble into them. "This is no trick" he mumbles into their bowed heads as they cling to him.

A sob tearing from his lips, Denmark begs "don't leave again pappa!"

Petting the Danish Man's blond hair, Scandinavia's smile falls to something more bitter. "I can't promise that," he sighs, "what I _can _is that I will try to stay with you for as long as possible."

Norway takes his arm back from his brother's grasp as he approaches his ancestor, but not once does his focus waiver from the man. "What happened far? Why are you here?" He demands.

Scooting away at their father's prodding, Sweden and Denmark leave the past-nation's arms open for his other sons. "Isä!" Finland wails rushing to the open arms as Norway, a bit more hesitant, does the same.

Kissing his smaller sons' foreheads, Scandinavia marvels at how strange, yet wonderful (_so, so wonderful!_) it is to have them in his arms to feel their warmth and hear their hearts and feel their weight. "I missed you too, Fin." The man mutters into the nation's ear.

"Why are you here?" Norway repeats, stricken, but obviously torn between rejoicing and fearing.

Sighing, Scandinavia lays his cheeks on the Norwegian's shoulder. "Never could fool you, could I Norge?"

Gripping the man's fur pelts in a stranglehold, Norway breathes "no, not once."

Nodding his acceptance, Scandinavia begins the tale and ends it in the simplest terms. "There was a magical mishap, Britannia's boys wanted to see her and they ended up calling forth a number of us."

"I see." Norway murmurs with pursed lips.

Rubbing his cheeks against the furrowing brow, Scandinavia pleads. "Don't let such dour emotions scar you face."

Norway sighs and slackens haggard in his father's hold. "Okay far" he exhales.

Kissing the younger's cheek, the ex-nation smiles. "Good" he says and then letting his gaze drift, he's reminded of the newest addition who stands back in the corner young face lost and perplexed. Tilting his chin in his direction, Scandinavia inquires; "who's he?"

"My brother" Norway mutters against his shoulder.

"Yours?" Scandinavia gasps, eyes lighting up with wonderment he makes a grabbing motion towards the teenager. Effortlessly, Sweden and Denmark each grab one of Iceland's arms and bring him to their father. Smiling at the boy, he takes the teenager ina bone-crushing hug and sighs. "I am so happy to hear I have been blessed with another son!" Squirming nervously in the arms that hold him, Iceland has trouble believing that this man-Scandinavia-could be _Norway's _far, he's so emotional! Much more like Denmark or Finland than the rest of them. But, when the man smiles solely at him, Iceland feels his knees quiver as he collapses back into the hug. It's unreal, but...it feels good to know he has a father who cares so deeply for a child he's never met. Craning his neck, Scandinavia looks to his older sons and requests "Tell me of the times I've missed," next, his eyes come back to his newest child, softly he continues "and of my newest son."

Eagerly, the Nordic nations gather around their father, settling in quickly, Finland begins with a sunny smile. "Where do you want us to start isä?"

Petting his youngest son's silver-white hair, Scandinavia lips tilt up in an absent way as he drawls out "Weeeell..."

* * *

><p><strong>So the Nordics met Scandinavia (and wasn't that a long time coming?)! What do all of you think? Good? Bad? Okay? In need of improvement? Thank you all for reading, please review and as always, I happily take suggestions, ideas and criticism! :)<strong>

**P.S. I'm so in to the idea of writing a chapter about Turkey, but I can't think of a good ancient to pair him up with, any ideas?**

**Words:**

**Far-Father**

**Pappa-Dad**

**isä-Dad**


	18. Miscommunication

_Miscommunication_

* * *

><p>"<em>Angleterre<em>!" The cry resounds about the polished room and with a sudden burst of alertness, England leaves his tea behind to find a place to hide. _Goddamnit, did Will give that arsehole a key again_?! Opening rooms and jiggling locked doors, Arthur tries and fails to find a room with suitable conditions for hunkering down in. "_Mon lapin where are you_?" France calls in far too happy tones as his footfall takes a wrong turn while England scurries down a side corridor. Glancing backwards, his hackles rise at the sight of a shadow _oh no he's not_! The Englishman thinks, but unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on who you are) he runs into his mother.

"Ah!" He yelp teetering back with Britannia scrambling (failing) to regain her balance above him.

"Oof!" She yips, tumbling down on her one of her youngest sons, causing him to wheeze. "Sorry!" She apologizes, quickly pulling herself off. Falling back on her bum, she blinks at the sight before her; two blonds, one male, one female, both wearing faces of impish delight. Groaning, she demands "What are you doing here?"

Her son pushing himself up on his elbows glares at the pair. "What the bloody hell Francis, isn't your _mother _enough of a distraction for you?"

The man's eyes flash and with false up-beatness, he says to her son, "You better not be implying what I _think _you're implying, _rosbif_."

Undeterred, England glares right back and goads, "What if I am?"

The older man's teeth grit and bare in a startlingly fierce snarl. "You better stop _right now_." Not liking where this is going, Britannia decides to refocus both of their attentions.

"Arthur," She calls sharply, "Introduce me, I don't know him."

With a grumbling sigh, her son's green eyes return to her and with a vague (insulting) gesture of his hand tells her. "This is just _France._"

The other woman-who until this point chose to watch passively-smirks at Britannia, "'e's _my _son, as you can see, 'e's no where as _vulgar _as yours."

Up on her feet, Britannia goes nose to nose with the bigger nation. "_Ohh, _you better take that _back, _Gaul!" She threatens.

Raising her chin in pompous superiority, Gaul smirks. "What if I don't?" Britannia-no where near as versed in control as her son-leaps on the other nation with a shriek, because if there's anything ancient nations learned from their time, it was that life's brutish and woefully short-no time for ignoring jabs-for that matter. France and England both gape at the sight and they thought _they _were bad.

After several minutes of watching the hair-pulling, eye gauging, and biting, France inquires, "Should we separate them _lapin_?" England gives him one of those uneasy looks that France knows means he just wants someone bigger and to make the problem to go away, sighing, France pats the smaller nation's shoulder. "I grab my mother, you grab your's?" He suggests, reluctant, England nods. "On _trois_," he murmurs, "_un, deux, trois_!" He shouts and with a blur of motion they are in the fracas and successfully separated the two woman.

"_Francis_! _Let me go_!" His mother screams, jerking and pulling at his grip.

Scowling, France tightens his hold. "_Non, _I came 'ere to _tease mon lapin,_" he grumbles, "Not pick _wars_."

Getting away from him, Gaul huffs an annoyed breath and grumbles, "What's the difference?"

England, exasperated, waves his arms in spastic alarm. "A _lot _of difference, actually!"

Britannia, far calmer than her counter part hums contemplatively, taking a step between Gaul and her son, she muses, "Not in our time, there wasn't."

France scowling and unhappy snaps. "Well 'ere there is!"

"Francis!" England chides, "Don't be so _dull, _I know we've explained technology and such to them, but have we talked to them about how nations interact these days?" England asks.

The older nation reluctantly meets England's eyes, pouting, he mutters, "_Non."_

Smirking superior, England remarks, "We'll just have to teach them," and then pausing, he adds, "And send note to the other nations, it won't turn out well if someone starts a war because someone's guardian killed theirs."

Sighing, France snags his mother's arm and mumbles, "Come along _maman, _we 'ave much explaining to do."

"How about over some tea?" England suggests, walking arm and arm with his mother.

"Why not coffee?" France whines.

Glowering at the Frenchman, England with grudging manners tells him, "I think that git America left some the last time he was here," at the Frenchman's perky smile he yells, "But you're making it yourself!"

France chuckles and with a sudden mischievous glimmer to his eyes, he leans over pecking a quick kiss to the Englishman's cheek. "_Merci __mon lapin,_" he thanks.

Scrubbing at the spot the Frenchman's lips touched, England wails. "I probably have some _disease _now!" France frowns briefly, but chooses better and laughs instead. Soon the small group settles in the kitchen chattering idly as they scrounge up their drinks.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while since my last update, but not too long I hope? What do you guys think of this chapter? I thought it turned out kind of cute in the end, (and if you're looking for it, there might be some FrUK hinted somewhere in the chapter). Anyway, I still want to write that chapter about Turkey and his Guardian (Persia, I'm thinking), but I'm not sure how to go forth just yet. Thanks for reading guys, any suggestions, ideas, or comments you have are all welcome and appreciated.<strong>

_**Words:**_

_**Un: One**_

_**Deux: Two**_

_**Trois: Three**_

_**Non: No**_

_**Merci: Thanks**_

_**Maman: Mom**_

_**_**Rosbif: Insult**_**_

_**(Mon) Lapin: My Rabbit**_

**Feel free to correct any errors in my usage of the language you see, I do not is anyway know French.**


	19. Switzerland and Liechtenstein Pay a

_Switzerland and Liechtenstein Pay a Visit to Germania_

* * *

><p>Finishing her meal, Liechtenstein dabs her mouth with her napkin and waits for Switzerland to look at her. Eventually, he does look up from his own breakfast. Seeing that her plate and cup are empty, he comments fussily, "If you're done you don't have to wait for me Lili."<p>

"It's alright, brother," she smiles. Glancing to her lap, she tugs at her skirt and tries to decide how to bring up her question.

Always spectacular at reading her, Switzerland asks, "What is it Lili?"

Twiddling her fingers, she glances up at her worried brother and then to her empty plate. "Well I-" she stops and takes a breath. Squeezing her eyes tightly, she prattles, "I heard from Kugelmugel, who heard from _Prussia _that _England _accidentally summoned up a number of countries ancestors and I was wondering if we could go see ours...?"

Switzerland sighs, (he's heard about the incident too, but he had hoped Liechtenstein would remain oblivious) "I don't know Lili..." He murmurs.

Clasping her hands and looking at her brother with pleading green eyes, the teenager implores, "Just one visit? I don't remember ever meeting my ancestor..."

Switzerland scratches his head. "Well, technically, they _aren't _your ancestor," at his sister's disappointed face, he quickly corrects with, "_direct _ancestor, but I guess we could go visit one..." He agrees reluctantly.

Lili's eyes shine. "Thank you Vash." Leaning across the table, she kisses his cheek and gets up clearing away their morning dishes.

Filing the sink, she lolls her head to see her brother still holding his cup of coffee and inquires, "Who do you want to visit?"

Vash groans. "Well...I was under Ancient Romes command for a while, but I hated that guy...so maybe we'll go see Germania, he's at Germany's isn't he?"

Lili smiles at the Swiss man. "I believe so, brother."

Downing the rest of his coffee, Vash decides "After you finishes with the dishes we'll go pay a visit, okay?"

Turning off the tap, Lily picks up the sponge and dish detergent. "Okay Vash." She consents, smiling as she begins to scrub the grime from the plates.

* * *

><p>Ringing the doorbell, Switzerland sticks a hand in his pocket and wonders if he should pull out the key Germany gave him and Lili when he needed a Prussia-sitter for a week while he was away at a meeting in America. Just as he is going to, Germany's at the door looking haggard, but well. "What brings you here?" He inquires, with a suspicious glimmer to his eye.<p>

Vash frowns. "We came to see Germaina, Lili's interested in making friends." He tells the bigger nation.

The man shifts his gaze to the girl just barely peaking around her brother. "I hope that's okay?" She implores, with a little smile.

Running a hand through his hair, Germany waves a hand. "_Ja, ja, _come in." Stepping aside, he allows the pair entrance into his home. Stepping towards the stairs, he calls up them, "_Vater _you have visitors!"

There's a thump, "I'm not coming down if it's Rome!" A voice yells back.

Germany rolls his eyes and shouts back. "It's not!" A moment later, a man just shy of identical to Germany steps out on to the stairs landing and glares down at the two visitors at the door.

Tilting his head to the side, he questions, "Who are they?"

Lifting his hand, he points at them respectively, "This is Switzerland and Liechtenstein." Hedging down the steps, he approaches the Swiss man and scrutinizes him with keen eyes.

"I know you," He says.

Switzerland crosses his arms and frowns. "You _did _kind of raise me for a while."

The man's eyes alight in realization. "Ah, I remember you...but where's the boy you were always with?"

The blond stiffens. "I was never with another boy!" He snaps.

Germania narrows his eyes. "Yes, you were, he was smaller, brown hair and his name was Au-Au-"

"Austria." Germany suggests curiously.

Germania descends his head in agreement. "Yes, that's it."

"No way! You're wrong! I _hate _that guy!" Switzerland declares in agitation.

Germania humphs and decides to ignore Switzerland in favor of the girl. "And your name? Lichtenstein?"

"Liechtenstein," the girl corrects with a little curtsy.

The man's lips quirk. "It's nice to meet you." Taking her elbow, he says, "Come let's go talk over, oh, what's it called?-coffee." Lietchenstein bounces on the balls of her feet and follows the man happily.

"That sounds nice." She agrees, together the pair disappear into the kitchen leaving Germany and Switzerland to awkwardly stare at one another.

Scuffing his boot, Switzerland asks, "Where's your brother?"

Germany sighs, "Bother Hungary or Austria, though by now he could be with Spain or France..." he murmurs more to himself.

Switzerland nods and glances to the door. "How about I come back in an hour or so?"

Germany looks a little relieved. "That would be agreeable." He nods and Switzerland slips out.

* * *

><p>Walking to his car, Switzerland asks his sister, "Did you have fun?"<p>

Lili smiles at the older nation. "Yes, he told me many stories." She tells her brother, mouth curving, she remarks, "Some of them were about you brother."

Switzerland stops. "Me?" He whispers, hurrying after the teenager, he demands, "What did he tell you?"

Liechtenstein giggles and shakes her head. "Nothing terrible brother, just stories about you and Austria."

Indignant, Switzerland cries. "Those are lies! I never hung out with that loser!"

Patting the Swiss's man's arm comfortingly, the girl smiles, "I know."

Vash rakes his eyes over her, "Really?"

Giggling, the girl nods. "Of course Vash!" Puffing his cheeks briefly, Vash opens the car door for his sister and grumbles;

"Good." Hiding a grin behind a hand, Lili tries not to laugh too much at her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Is it too OOC? I feel like Liechtenstein kind of is, but I don't know how much better I can make it. Anyway, I'd really like to write that chapter about Turkey, but I'm having trouble figuring out if Perisa's death was a slow thing or quick, so if any of you have an answer for me I'd be really happy to hear from you. So thank you guys for reading and I hope you'll all consider reviewing, all suggestions, ideas, and criticism is all welcome and appreciated. :)<strong>


	20. Brothers? (No Way)

_**Brothers? (No Way)**_

**For Fem America 13**

* * *

><p>England didn't know quite why they were in Berlin, Ireland-or was it Scotland? He couldn't quite recall any longer, had said something about needing to meet Germany for some reason or another; probably paperwork. England hadn't considered going at all, not until mum showed at interest in seeing Berlin. After that, his brothers decided to make a trip of it and surprisingly enough, both North and Sealand decide to come too. Sighing as he slouches against the high-backed couch, England waits for Britannia to return from the bathroom; checking his watch he sees it's half past twelve. His older brother said the meeting with Germany would be an hour at most; yet, here he was nearly half an hour longer than expected. Crossing his arms, he grumbles his luck at being the one to accompany his mother and brother to the other nation's home.<p>

Straightening his jacket, he wishes that his brothers attended more World Meetings; then they'd be more familiar with other nations' cities and able to actually find another nation's home. Hearing footfall from the door way behind, England cranes his neck to see not only Prussia but _his _father too. The albino sends him a razor sharp grin, "Hey priss, what brings you around? Need a drinking buddy?" He asks half-mocking, half-hopeful.

Scowling, England shakes his head. "No, my brother needed to meet yours for one reason or another." He explains.

Prussia smirks. "Really? Well, I guess we'll have to just keep you company until he's done," the white-haired man remarks coming around into the room to take a seat on the settee, but England's shoving him away as soon as he's near.

"Go away," he growls, "I'm just fine, my mum's here with me."

Prussia laughs. "A real mama's boy, huh, England?"

Germania's eyes are wide. "Your mother's here?" He mutters, "Prussia-" the blond starts, making to grab his son and take him else where.

"Oh, hullo Germanina; I didn't know you were around." Britannia says, coming into the room. Her eyes then wander to the albino in Germania's grip. "Oh?" She mumbles, wandering up to Prussia; she inspects him. "Look at that," she breathes, "The same nose as Scotland..." a hand coming to tug at the younger nation's ears, she chuckles. "But, those are all yours Germania."

"Britannia please," Germania begs as Prussia and England stare at the woman in stunned silence.

"Okay, who is this?" Prussia demands, waving a hand at the woman.

"My _mother,_" England hisses.

The woman reaches around a puts a hand on her boy's head. "Hush love," she murmurs, "Be nice to your brother."

"My-what?" The Englishman splutters as the Prussian chokes.

Patting his cheek, Britannia smiles softly. "You've grown quite nicely, I hear your a very good brother."

Groaning where he stands, Germania drags a hand down his face. "Why did you have to tell them, Britannia?" He grumbles.

Sticking out her tongue, the blond woman puts her hands on both her hips. "Hush you," she orders, "If you never thought to tell your boy it's not _my _fault; besides, I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is I'm related to that-that _stuck-up priss_!" Prussia wails.

Scowling at his now revealed older brother, England mutters, "You don't think _I'm _happy do you? It means I have another arsehole for a brother."

Frowning at his fellow ancient nation, Germania comments, "It doesn't seem you've told your son about his relation to mine either."

Britannia shrugs. "He was a baby when I died-besides, I did tell Scotland once; now if he remembers..."she trails off.

Desperate for answers, England looks up at his mother with pleading eyes and implores, "How is he my brother? When did the two of you possibly meet and have _him_," he finishes, disgust evident.

An almost fond smile on her lips, Britannia tells her two sons, "Germania's people invaded the isle at one point and with time-like our people, mind you, we,ah, formed a bond if you will. During this bond we had sex and somewhere along the way I became pregnant with Prussia and had him," a slow frown coming to her lips, she goes on to elaborate, "At a point your father, Prussia, decided you needed to be raised in the homeland and one day, he left _without telling me first_!"

Shoulder's slumped and face quite contrite, Germania apologizes. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd agree with me."

The woman touches his cheek. "Of course I wouldn't have," she confirms, "But you could have at least left a note!" and the gentle hand turns stinging as it collides sharply with the man's cheek. "Now," she says, "You'll make it up to me by taking me to a 'pub'."

Germania-face printed with the shape of hand looks to his son, "A _bar _dad." He translates.

"Right," the blond man nods; taking the green-eyed woman's elbow, he leads her away. "I know a good one," he mumbles.

Britannia giggles in delight. "I hope you know you're paying for it all."

"Of course," the man sighs.

Turning to Prussia, England stares. "We're never speaking of this again."

Bobbing his head vigorously, Prussia agrees. "It never happened."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so it's been a while, huh? I should be sorry, but, well, you know...anyway thank Fem America 13 for the inspiration, she brought to my attention that Germania at a point invaded Britannia and intermingled (killed and married) with the people there; which makes it plausible for Prussia to be England's brother. So now I want to know what you think of this chapter and the idea that the two could be related (but, it's not that much of a surprise, pretty much everyone's related somehow). Thank you all for continuing to read this fic and please review! :)<strong>


	21. Extended Family

_**Extended Family (Should Always Call First)**_

**For HanaRave**

* * *

><p>Bare feet slapping the tile of his kitchen floor, America yawns. Blinking away the bleariness from his eyes, he situates his glasses on the bridge of nose and heads straight for the sink where his favorite mug of the month is waiting for him. Snagging it he pours himself a cup of coffee and settles down at his breakfast bar with it and a banana from the fruit bowl. Tugging his smartphone from his sweat pants, he checks his Facebook and Twitter to find several interesting posts and tweets;<p>

_LOL vati thought the washer was a monster and destroyed it with a lamp! West's going to be so pissed!_

_Nation of Sealand has found out he has a mum! She's way cooler than all my brothers put together :D_

Scrolling through several more similar posts, the American halts suddenly tilting his head to squint at the tiny picture on his phone. It looked like...a long haired Germany and a female Iggy were getting it on in a bar. Weird. Well, if what he's read is anything to go by; something totally awesome has happened and he needs to get to England's, like, _now._ Gulping down his now lukewarm drink, America chomps down on his banana and starts buying plane tickets when an idea comes to him...what if not only he showed up, but a bunch of Enlgand's old colonies? Wouldn't that be _so _cool? It'd be fun (for him) at least. Considering the nations he can either wheedle or bully into coming, a triumphant grin comes to the blond's face. Now it's only a matter of making sure everyone gets there...

* * *

><p>Tramping through the airport, America hails for a taxi while the other ex-colonies grumble behind him. "You know," Australia grumbles, "You haven't told us why you've made us meet you here."<p>

Blue eyes blank, they suddenly come to life as the other blond scrambles for the phone in his pocket. "Aw dude," he murmurs, "I'm sorry; I completely forgot to show you this!" And he shoves the I-Phone in the Australian's face making him take it.

Blinking down at the picture, the man gapes. It's a girl England making out with a long haired Germany, but, how...?

Ushering them all into the taxi (even though it's a bit of a squeeze) America babbles unrelentingly. "So, like, I could totally tell something _awesome _was happening over here in and I thought, why haven't we been invited? And _then _I was like we need to visit Iggy and surprise him! You see?" He implores looking to the round of bemused faces.

"No, I don't." Hong Kong growls from his spot.

Sighing with great exasperation, America announces dramatically to his entourage, "We're going to find out who this girl Artie is!"

"Girl...England?" Canada mumbles, sounding doubly confused.

Rolling his eyes, America yanks his phone back from Australia and gives it to his twin. "I have a pic of her kissing a long-haired Germany clone," he explains. Everyone huddles in at this, trying to catch a glimpse of this woman.

"Are you sure this isn't some sort of fake?" Wy inquires sounding quite doubtful of what she's seeing.

"No way!" America snorts, "You'll see! We're only a half-hour from England's now!" The group falls quite for a minute before an unrelated question is asked, which sparks a different argument all together.

* * *

><p>Arriving at England's the group steps out of the car to hear the sound of breaking glass and raised voices drifting from the open windows. Taking lead, America heads up the path to the front path with his twin at his side and the rest of his ex-siblings only a few steps behind. Coming towards the door, the American stops suddenly as he spots a skinny boy in varying shades of green hidden in the almost inappropriately tall grass; stopping he calls, "uh, hey?"<p>

The boy looks away from his mobile, "Don't worry," he says, "That's just Wales and Scotland yelling-probably about what he does with his sheep again."

Blinking, the world super power tries not to think too hard on the remark. "Okay, England here?" He asks.

Lolling his head towards the gate, he tells the group, "Try the back; I think he's probably roped Ireland into helping him with the bushes."

"Thanks," America replies and leaving the teen to whatever it is he's doing, veers off path with his family in tow. Barging through the gate and into the backyard he yells, "The hero's here!"

Three heads turn, one immediately leaves shouting back, "I'm getting tea!"

Putting his clippers down, England scowls. "Bloody wanker," he grumbles, "Leaving me to deal with this." Sighing, he wipes his hands on his pants and heads towards them. "What do you lot want?" He demands.

Staring at the woman seated on a bench, Australia mutters, "She's real."

Glancing in the same direction as the rest of the group, England growls. "Of course she's real!"

"I-who is she England?" Canada whispers.

The older blond looks troubled for a moment, scanning over the group twice before his eyes find Canada. "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there lad." H apologizes, "That lady over there is my mother."

"Your _mother_!" America yelps, eyes bugging from his head.

Glowering at his ex-colony, England nods. "_Yes, _Alfred," he hisses, "My brothers and I summoned her from the afterlife."

Looking quite terrified, America hides behind his twin and wails, "She's a _ghost_?! No, she's a _ZOMBIE_!"

Teeth bared for all to see, England takes a threatening step towards Canada looking like he wanted nothing more than to throttle America for whatever insult he unwittingly said. "Arthur? Who are these people?" The woman asks coming up behind her son.

This startles the Englishman from his rage and he turns to smile at her. "They are my ex-colonies-ah, mostly," he amends, glancing at Wy. "They are, America-the oaf hiding behind...Canadin? Canadian, no...Canada! Sorry, the one with the devil-bear on his shoulder is Australia and with him he has Wy-a micronation like Sealand, New Zealand and that young man over there is Hong Kong-you better not be doing what I think your doing over there! So help me if you light any fire crackers while you're here!"

Britannia appears a bit overwhelmed at all the names thrown at her-especially since the majority of them had begun to drift away even before England finished introductions. Snagging America by the ear before he too can wander away, the older man drags the American down to his level. "How many times do I have to tell you to _call _first?" He demands.

Pouting, the blue-eyed man whines, "But, _Iggy,_ you would never have let me if I had!"

"Bloody right I wouldn't!" England snarls, "And it's because of reasons like this!"

"Ahem!" The two nations look to see Britannia frowning at them. "Is this how you always behave?" She demands.

"I-it's like how Scotland, Wales, the Irelands and I fight, are you upset?" He implores actually looking quite anxious at the answer he'll receive.

The woman seems to consider this. "Do you consider them still your family?" She asks.

England's gaze shifts from her to the number of nations milling about in the yard- to Wy and New Zealand chatting with Wales, to Australia and Canadia? No, Canada petting each other's animals, next to Hong Kong and North...who seem to be conspiring; he'll need to keep an eye out and an ear open, and finally, to the tall man beside him. How could he ever think of them as anything but? He looks at them all sometimes and still sees the young children he took in and raised. "I raised them," he mutters, "How could I see them as anything but?"

Britannia looks to her feet. "Your older brothers have always been a querulous bunch and I thought...well, I thought you might be different with someone not so closely related; softer, I suppose."

England looks quite at a loss and America (who's really not that thick! Really!) takes stock of the situation and throws an arm over the slighter man's shoulders. "You got it all wrong lady! Artie totally is a softy! I mean sure, he likes to argue and stuff, but he's all bark and no bite!" He laughs exceptionally loud, stunning the woman and drawing a deep throated growl from England; yet, America presses on, a little more considerate in his words. "Look, I'm-well, a lot of us left England and it's fair for him to be pissed, ya know? But, he was a really good big brother; we were lucky to be raised by him."

England stills beneath him and a happy glow comes to Britannia's face. "Oh, thank you.." she smiles, "I worried..." she shakes her head then and leaning in presses a light kiss to Alfred's cheek. "You're a good boy." She says and with a little wave at the two males, leaves them to join her other sons at the patio for tea.

"...Do you really mean that, Alfred?" Arthur whispers.

Squeezing the man's shoulder, the American nods. "Yeah, I do."

"I-thank you," England mutters, abruptly he tears away to join his brothers and mother at the little table set up by the back door.

Watching the way Britannia brushes her hand through her youngest son's hair, America grins. "You're welcome old man." He murmurs, wandering over to his twin and Australia. Coming to his brother's side his phone pings, it reminds him of the picture from early and with a pleased smirk, America ignores the message he just received to forward the picture of England's mom and the Germany clone to the Englishman. A moment later, the blond pulls out his phone to see the picture and cry out. Scotland comes and peers over his brother's shoulder, only to scowl. He then looks America's way...uh-oh, taking a step back; America begins to run-not that it helps. The burly man tackles him before he can even get out of the yard (it's too bad they don't play football here).

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Sappy enough for everyone? I think this is the longest chapter I've done for this fic though, so I think that's a plus. Anyway, ideas, criticism, comments and corrections are all welcome and appreciated. Thank you for reading and please review! :) <strong>


	22. Return of Persia

_**Return of Persia**_

* * *

><p>Turkey didn't know why England wanted him to come over, it was odd and made him leery; but, in the end, he decided the harm was likely minimal. When he arrived at the representative of the United Kingdom's home, he hadn't expected the door to open so quickly or for a scowling redheaded man to grab him and drag him in against his protests. What he expected even less was to come face to face with a man he hadn't seen in over a thousand years; his knees going uncommonly weak, he slumps into the door frame and stares at the seated man. "<em>Baba<em>?" He whispers.

The man smiles thinly, "_Alo _Ionia." He greets. When his descendant is not quick enough to respond, he frowns and snaps, "Are you going to only stare at me?"

"I-" Turkey let's his eyes dart to the hall and sees no one. "Can you leave?"

Getting up from his spot, the slightly taller man smooths the wrinkles from his newly bought pants. "Yes, I can."

"Good," The Turkish man sighs, "We can take the first flight out of here."

"Flight?" The other mutters questioningly.

Turkey cracks a hesitant grin. "Ah, it seems so normal to me...I'm going to be explaining a lot of things, aren't I?" He remarks.

The taller man at his side gives a single decisive nod. "You will," he agrees, "Begin now, the Persian Empire may be gone; but, I am still it's embodiment and wish to be informed on all happenings and things of importance." He tells his son.

Turkey pauses. "A plane's a bit hard to explain," he admits, "But, it's transportation like a cart or boat...but, instead of using the ground or water to get somewhere; we use the sky. It _flies _like a bird." He elaborates, voice hushed.

Persia's voice is wistful. "That does sound quite amazing, it really does fly? Flies _us_?"

Turkey grins, a bit of his confidence coming from his ex-guardian's amicable mood. "Oh yeah it does! It flies a ton of people at a time!"

The ancient nation grins back at his enthusiasm, Turkey hopes his decent mood lasts.

* * *

><p>Unlocking the front door, Turkey doesn't expect to see TRNC across the threshold barefoot and eating <em>his <em>grapes. But, before he can get his wits about him, Persia pushes past to see what's caused his ex-ward to stop. Cocking an eyebrow, he looks to Turkey. "So, who's this?" He asks.

"And who's this guy?" The boy pipes up, smiling his way.

Running a hand down the back of his head, Turkey sighs. "I-This is TRNC, _baba _and TRNC this is _Persia._"

"Isn't Persia dead?" The Republic inquires, looking doubtfully at the man who's tensed beside him.

Taking a miniscule step ahead of the ancient nation-just in case, Turkey hesitates as how to answer. "No," he shakes his head; however, he quickly corrects himself with, "Well, not right now, he isn't."

Eyes glancing between the two, TRNC seems to pick up the strain on Turkey and the irritation on Persia's face. "Why's that?" He asks.

Turkey, of course, doesn't know; though, it's not a problem because Persia answers for him. "We were summoned alive once more from the other side."

"Oh," the child mumbles.

Silence prevailing, the Turkish man decides now is the best time to question the boy about why he's here. "What brought you here TRNC? You didn't tell me you were coming." He prompts.

The younger nation's cheeks redden. "Cyprus was being a jerk," he explains.

"I'm not sure this is the best for you to be over-"

"Please don't make me go home! Please?" He begs, pouting up at the taller male. The Turkish man sighs, he likes TRNC; really. He's way better than that first bunch of brats he kept around and this one actually _wants _to be around him. He'd hate for the kid to stop coming around; glancing back to the hopeful face, he feels himself cave.

"Alright, just 'til the weekend, got it?" He tells the boy.

"Yeah!" TRNC cheers.

"Your quite soft, aren't you?" Persia remarks.

Glancing sides ways at the older man, Turkey considers him. "You were too once," he reminds him.

A smile not at all kind slices across the ancient nation's face. "Until you proved my affection was a waste," he bites. "Now, show me to your kitchen; I wish to eat." He demands of his ex-ward.

Turkey hurries to show the man, the boy he enjoys at his and his father's heels.

"This is it," Turkey says, showing the man around the room.

"No cooks?" Persia frowns in disapproval.

"I quite like cooking actually," Turkey replies; stiffly pulling out meat from the fridge.

Toying with the nob on the oven, the older male hums. "That's rather effeminate of you, isn't it Ionia?"

TRNC, who's tired of this man insulting the one person who recognizes him as an equal; bursts forth, "That's a lie!" He cries, "Turkey's an awesome cook! You'll see!"

Laughing, Persia looks to Ionia; "He's quite lively, isn't he?"

Seeing the almost merry twinkle in his father's eyes, the Turkish man nods. "He is," he agrees, cracking a small smile.

The boy still scowls warily at the unfamiliar nation, but realizes his foul mood is dissipating; so, finally looking away from him since Turkey and he returned, he pleads with Turkey, "Make some _ashure, _won't you?"

Pausing in cutting of _Kıvırcık, _the older nation taps one hand on the counter. "Check to see if we have chick peas in the fridge," he requests.

Eagerly, he does so. "We do!" He exclaims, gazing expectantly at Turkey.

Nodding, the other nation goes back to chopping the meat. "Gather everything we need up for me, would you?" He implores.

From where he sat at the kitchen table, Persia smiles faintly. "He's like you were when you were young," he comments.

Slowing in his work, the Turkish man murmurs, "Is he?"

Chuckling, the ancient nation leans back in his chair. "Yes, he's very eager and has you wrapped around his finger-like you had me." The man elaborates.

Turkey gives a small shake of his head. "I don't know, he's not nearly as mean-spirited as I was..." He fades off, moving to the stove to scrape the mutton into a pan.

From where he's been toying with the ingredients for _ashure, _TRNC levels this intruding man with a curious stare. "Turkey was like me?" He asks.

Waving a hand to the chair across from him, Persia grins. "I have a number of stories about Ionia," he offers.

Gaze flickering to the child's uncertain face, the older nation urges, "Go on, you'll like them." It was probably true too, he'd been a real troublemaker. Not all that different from the boy, really-except maybe less successful; depending on who you asked. With one last glance his way, the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus listens.

Taking a seat, The boy leans in on his elbows and demands, "Tell me only the best ones."

Persia laughs, "You've spoiled him Ionia!" Turkey chuckles quietly, he hopes this goodwill carries; he'd hate for TRNC to witness Persia in a rage. Sneaking a peak over his shoulder at the duo, the man's reminded of his father's soft spot for children. As long as the boy stays, his presence might just be more than bearable (maybe even pleasant).

* * *

><p><strong>I've wanted to do Turkey for a very long time and I think I have something I finally like. Now, I know up until now, all of the nations have been happy to see their "parents", but if I'm to be realistic, that can't be true for everyone. Now, I'll explain just a bit about Turkey's history. At a point, Turkey was under the rule of the Persian Empire and during the Persian's rule, a city-Ionia-which was located in Turkey revolted due to crappy leaders. Now, let's say Persia was a pretty okay parent before the rebellion and after he turned pretty mean because he doesn't trust Ionia (Turkey) any longer. So, his return from the other side isn't exactly a happy occasion.<strong>

**Also, _Ashure _is a traditional dessert of Turkey and _Kıvırcık _is a type of sheep/mutton in Turkey that's considered to be the best, lastly, **_**Baba **_**means dad/father and _alo _is hello.**

**Thank you guys for reading and everyone please review! :)**


End file.
